El Regente del Averno
by Deih
Summary: Porque Saori Kido, como la actual Athena que era, no podía procesar la información recibida. Y porque los demás Dioses, al terminar la reunión, lo pensarían seriamente.
1. Sorpresa

Estaba tan desesperada por tener algo de ellos dos que...simplemente salió esta cosa rara.(?) Espero les guste y...oh, como siempre a mi, gustándome parejas no tan populares ;-;

Dedicado a la siempre genial, **crystalwall**.

 **PD:** lo he subido también en **Amor Yaoi** , allí estoy bajo el mismo nombre; aunque subo todas mis historias aquí. He decidido convertirlo en long-fic.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dos largos años habían pasado luego de la última Guerra Santa, la cual se llevó con ella al alado caballero Seiya de Pegaso, dejándolo postrado en una silla de ruedas; mas aquello se había solucionado con la llegada de Artemisa, salvando la Tierra una vez más. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que en esos momentos aquejaba a la joven diosa, sino que su padre, Zeus, había convocado a una reunión urgente en el Olimpo para esa misma noche.

No estaría tan desesperada de no ser por el tono de voz que utilizó Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, al comunicarle aquello. Uno que claramente decía que su padre estaba completamente enfadado. O peor aún, encaprichado con algo que tenía que ver con su preciada Tierra.

Le habían dicho que no se aceptaba llevar a ningún caballero, por lo que apenas llegó el momento, tomó su báculo y, apuntando a la luna, desapareció en un dorado destello, reapareciendo en la gran entrada del Olimpo. Al no estar del todo acostumbrada, se mareó un poco, escuchando las risas de algunas ninfas.

—Más respeto —rugió una potente voz femenina. Se trataba de Démeter, la diosa de la naturaleza.

—Démeter, es un gusto verte —saludó Athena, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y siendo correspondida de igual manera.

—Lo mismo digo, Athena —musitó con desdén luego de revenciar apenas—. Debemos ir al Palacio, Zeus no soporta la impuntualidad.

Sin decir nada más, se encaminó con suaves pasos hacia el lugar dicho, parecía flotar en el aire; mas Saori no siguió su ritmo, sino que fue adentrándose con lentitud, observando con admiración el hermoso paisaje verde. A lo lejos una cascada se dejaba ver y, hacia el norte, las grandes rejas donde se hallaban las prohibidas manzanas se alzaban con imponencia. Las casas de los dioses menores estaban perfectamente construidas y una que otra criatura mágica aparecía por allí.

Era todo como un cuento de hadas, tan divino y con un brillo único que solo una deidad podría darle. Era la primera vez que subía allí en esa reencarnación, y como humana que era en esos momentos, todo le parecía anormalmente hermoso.

—Solo te estábamos esperando a ti —habló Hera con calmada voz, se encontraba sentada a la derecha de su esposo. Perfectos asientos de oro y plata flotaban en el aire formando una U, mientras cristalinas escaleras iban apareciendo a la par que Athena, se dirigía a su asiento.

Todos los Dioses Olímpicos estaban presentes, al parecer era un tema realmente importante a tratar. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Deméter, Ares, Hermes, Hefesto, Afrodita, Apolo y Artemisa; quitando, claro, al dios del inframundo, ya que le había encerrado en una urna.

—¿Pueden intentar ir rápido? He dejado sola a mis sacerdotisas —comentó Artemisa, colocando sus delicadas manos sobre sus muslos con impaciencia.

—Iré directo al punto. Hades necesita ser liberado —habló Zeus con potente voz, sin dejar lugar a ninguna objeción.

Un ''Oh'' por parte de todos se dejó escuchar a la perfección. El dios de la guerra sonrió divertido al ver a la diosa de la tierra con una expresión de horror única, como si le hubieran dicho una verdadera blasfemia.

—¡Padre, eso no puede...! —se levantó Athena con urgencia.

—Si puede, he dicho. Sabes que la Tierra está cayendo sin la intervención del Inframundo, ¡Esas almas no pueden vagar por allí! —exclamó el poderoso, frunciendo el ceño.

—Concuerdo con ello. Están habiendo destrozos por ese mismo motivo, ¿O me dirás que los ''fantasmas'' de los que tanto hablan los humanos, son solo su imaginación? —Ares disfrutó apoyando lo contrario a Saori, y es que solo la quería ver caer.

—¡Nadie ha muerto por ello! —defendió la joven, apretando a Nike en su diestra.

—¡Sin peros! —rugió su padre— Es una fuerza mayor la que me pide esto.

En ese instante, fue Hera la que observó a su esposo con una ceja arqueada, como si se hubiera tomado el vino de Dionisio. ¿Cómo que una fuerza superior a él? ¡Por todos ellos si era el más poderoso!

—¿Se puede saber quién es el que te convenció a tal punto? —preguntó Afrodita con tranquilidad, a ella no le interesaba demasiado los temas ni hacía tanto escándalo por ello, pero eso sí le había llamado la atención.

Zeus pareció sudar frío, dudando seriamente en decirlo. Aunque, antes que todo, ¿Desde cuando esos dioses de pacotilla le hacían tantas preguntas? ¡Su palabra debía cumplirse y ya, sin ninguna objeción de por medio! Tal vez con el tiempo se ablandó y no lo notó, eso era un grave problema para su perfecta figura.

—Por mi no hay problema, Hades me cae bien —comentó Hefesto como si nada, bien sabía que su _querida_ madre se opondría.

—Por mi tampoco, de hecho quiero ver a mi tío —rió Ares, más que divertido con la situación.

—Me mantengo al margen, pero me gustaría ver funcionar el Averno nuevamente —susurró Artemisa, ella conocía a la perfección la relación de su hermana con los humanos, y era más que verdad que la Tierra perecería con la ausencia del oscuro dios.

—No tengo ni voz ni voto —negó Hermes, estaba aburriéndose si era sincero.

—Quisiera que mi hermano fuera liberado —asintió Poseidón. Si bien su relación con Athena era medianamente buena, no iba a negarle la libertad a Hades.

—¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Debería estar allí por el resto de la eternidad! —gritó Démeter, levantándose con violencia de su asiento. Ella no dejaría que semejante cosa saliera nuevamente, no después de lo que le hizo a su preciosa hija Perséfone.

—¡Concuerdo con Démeter! ¡Padre eso no puede ocurrir! —se notaba la desesperación que comenzaba a embargarle, ella defendería con sangre su punto de vista. ¡No lo liberaría!

Con prisas, bajó las escaleras hasta quedar en el centro del Palacio, acercándose a Zeus con la intención de rogarle de ser necesario; sin embargo, una nueva voz masculina la detuvo.

—¿Por qué no puede ocurrir, Athena? —preguntó, apareciendo justo a un lado del _Dios Supremo_. Lucía una brillante armadura morada con perfectos detalles dorados; mas eso no fue lo que sorprendió a todos, lo que sí lo hizo, fue el hecho de que era idéntica a la de Pegaso, específicamente la divina. Además de su enorme parecido con Seiya— Eres...muy diferente a Sasha —comentó sorprendido, desapareciendo de su lugar para reaparecer a solo centímetros de Athena, observando cada detalle de su rostro—. Si...incluso tu mirada...¿Insegura? —parpadeó con rapidez, se notaba la abismal diferencia con la diosa de 200 años atrás.

—Muchacho, compórtate. Recuerda que esto lo hago por ti —habló Zeus, llamando con su diestra al caballero, el cual asintió a regañadientes antes de volver a su lado.

—¿No lo vas a presentar? —preguntó Apolo con interés.

—Él es... —suspiró con cansancio— Tenma, ex caballero de Pegaso y actual esposo de Hades. Regente del Inframundo. En pocas palabras, está reclamando la ausencia de su marido y no puedo negársela.

Si antes dijeron ''Oh'', en esos momentos la mandíbula de todos estaba por el suelo. ¡¿Hades tenía consorte?! Y por sobre todo, ¡¿EX CABALLERO DE PEGASO?! ¡Zeus se robó el vino de Dionisio definitivamente! ¡Eso era una locura!

—Querido, ¿No crees que es una broma muy grande? —musitó Hera con nerviosismo, si antes el Averno era poderoso, con la presencia de aquel joven lo era aún más. Lo que le sorprendía gratamente, era que no hubiera intervenido en la Guerra Santa que se llevo a cabo dos años atrás; aunque su duda fue resuelta al instante.

—Lo siento mucho, Athena-sama —habló Tenma con verdadero sentimiento, negando un poco con una pequeña sonrisa—. La verdad de las cosas es...que Hades siempre ha tenido su verdadero cuerpo, solo que es demasiado receloso con él, por lo que decidió usar a alguien más para enfrentarla a usted. Como puede ver, tiene una vida conmigo allá abajo, y lo siento pero aunque soy inmortal, dos años sin él es mucho. ¿No cree? —dicho esto, hizo una leve reverencia. Si bien ella le hacía recordar a su antigua amiga Sasha, la diferencia entre ambas era tanta que no se permitía hablar con familiaridad.

—Yo...tú...Pegaso... —murmuró cosas incoherentes, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas hasta que...

Un sonido seco se escuchó en la sala, Saori se había desmayado de la impresión.

El silencio inundó todo por unos minutos antes de que la estrepitosa risa de Ares se dejara escuchar con ganas, ¡Eso había sido épico! Solo necesitaba las palomitas de maíz y sería más feliz aún.

—Compórtate, Ares —habló Afrodita, haciendo enojar a Hefestos, el cual gruñó de manera audible.

—Esto...es imperdonable... ¡Tú no deberías existir! ¡Mi hija...! —exclamó Démeter, bajando las escaleras completamente indignada. Un aura verde amenazante la cubrió y se notaba que estaba a punto de atacar a Tenma, el cual abrió las alas de su armadura en pose defensiva; mas no fue necesario que hiciera nada, puesto que el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, brilló amenazador, deteniendo a la diosa de la naturaleza— ¿Cómo...?

—Aún cuando Hades no esté presente, si el chico en verdad le importa, no lo dejaría desprotegido —comentó Artemisa, levantándose con elegancia para bajar las escalinatas y dirigirse a la salida—. Con tu permiso, padre, debo ir a vigilar a mis sacerdotisas —terminó de decir, saliendo de allí.

Poseidón, el único que se preocupó por la desmayada Athena, bajó de igual manera para tomarla entre sus brazos, intentando darle aire con su diestra.

—Esto...ah si, mi hermana me pidió ayuda. Con permiso —sonrió Apolo con falsa cortesía, prácticamente desapareciéndose del lugar.

—Debo enviar otros mensajes. Con permiso —musitó Hermes, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza antes de copiar la acción del dios del sol y desaparecer de allí.

—¡Vamos si esto recién empieza! ¡Pose deja a esa cosa ahí! —gritó Ares, carcajeándose aún.

—Esto es ridículo —bufó Hefesto, haciendo una simple seña de desdén a la par que salía del Palacio.

—¿Puedes darme una explicación coherente? —demandó Hera, levantándose de su asiento con sus manos en su cintura.

—¡BASTA! —rugió Zeus con fuerza, estaban volviéndolo loco.

—¡ESA COSA ES UN PELIGRO! —gruñó Démeter, dando otro paso hacia el regente del Inframundo.

—¡DÍSELO A MI HERMANO! —el tono del _Dios Supremo_ sonó desesperado, no soportaba a ninguno de esos dioses.

Levantando su mano hizo aparecer su poderoso rayo, recitando un antiguo cántico mientras una fuerte luz salía despedida del mismo, cayendo directo en la ubicación donde estaba la urna de Hades; ésta brillo y empezó a quebrarse en mil pedazos, haciendo que en la misma sala del Olimpo, empezara a materializarse la figura del Dios del Averno.

Tenma sonrió como un niño pequeño, ignorando a las pocas Deidades que quedaban en la sala mientras esperaba que su esposo terminara de aparecer, lanzándose a sus brazos apenas se hizo completamente visible.

—¡HADES! —gritó, aferrándose al cuello del Dios con fuerza; éste parpadeó varias veces con rapidez, intentando ubicarse. Claro, que a pesar de estar perdido, no dudó en rodear al caballero con sus fuertes brazos, el cual desapareció su armadura para sentirle mejor, y es que se la había puesto por precaución.

—...hey, pequeño —susurró, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado luchando contra Athena, atravesar el pecho de Pegaso y...

Encerrado en una maldita urna.

—Voy a matarla —siseó con odio, mas rápidamente desvió su atención, puesto que Tenma mordió su mejilla con molestia.

—No me hiciste caso y te separaste de mi dos años, otra vez no —se quejó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. En contra de todo pronóstico —a ojos de los pocos presentes—, el dios solo formó una mueca, apegándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

Ignorando a los demás, levantó el mentón del castaño, juntando sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso, cargado del amor que poseía por él. Si bien Tenma estuvo negándose todo el tiempo a su _estúpido plan_ , no logró convencerlo, e ahí los resultados.

—Lleva a mi hija a una de las habitaciones, luego tendremos una reunión —ordenó Zeus, haciéndole una seña a Poseidón, el cual solo se limitó a asentir antes de levantarse y retirarse de allí.

Afrodita y ya un más calmado Ares, se despidieron con una reverencia y, de igual manera, desaparecieron.

—Tú...te atreviste a engañar a mi hija —susurró Démeter con furia, mas fue detenida por una seña de Hera.

—Luego hablarás con ellos, querida. No te conviene enojarlos y lo sabes —murmuró la diosa del matrimonio con calma, tomando el brazo de la mujer con firmeza para salir de allí, llevándosela a rastras.

—Tu ex suegra da miedo —musitó Tenma contra los labios del dios, arrancándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Lo sé, en esas épocas estaba mal —se burló de sí mismo, acariciando la cálida mejilla del ex pegaso— ...te extrañé... —e iba a besarle una vez más, de no ser porque Zeus carraspeó sonoramente, haciéndose notar.

—¿Ni un gracias? —preguntó haciéndose el indignado, ganándose un abrazo del castaño. Se llevaba muy bien con su cuñado, y es que él sabía de quién hacerse amigo.

 _Todo sea por ayudar a Hades._

—Muchas gracias, en verdad. Me sentía solito ahí abajo —dejó un cálido beso en la mejilla contraria, volviendo a los brazos del dios del inframundo que ya comenzaba a sentir celos.

—No te le pegues tanto, mi hermano se aprovecha de todo —se quejó, rodeándole la cintura posesivamente y haciendo que Zeus soltara una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no —negó con diversión—. En estos momentos debo ir a ver a mi hija, seguramente estará sufriendo un ataque. Pueden volver al Inframundo ya, eso si, espero me vengan a visitar.

Si bien el castaño asintió varias veces con entusiasmo, Hades solo hizo una mueca, sosteniéndolo de mejor manera para prácticamente raptarlo hacia el Averno. A pesar de que apenas estaba en libertad, no quería saber nada de respirar aire libre, solo necesitaba tener a su esposo a su lado y estaría feliz...o lo más cercano a ello.

—Te prohíbo atacar la Tierra de nuevo —musitó Tenma, besando repetidas veces los labios de su dios. El Inframundo entero tembló ante la llegada del Rey, sintiéndose el cosmo de Hades hasta el último rincón del Tártaro.

—¿Y...qué...te hace...pensar que...haré caso...mh? —preguntó el pelinegro, correspondiendo cada pequeño beso. Habían aparecido en Giudecca y, en esos momentos, se encontraban en la habitación que ambos solían compartir.

—Porque me iré —amenazó infantilmente, sentándose en las piernas de Hades apenas éste se sentó en la cama, delicadamente cubierta por frazadas tan oscuras como la noche.

—No... no lo harás, menos ahora —murmuró, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su príncipe para aspirar su aroma, cerrando sus párpados.

Tenma se limitó a sonreír, acariciando uno de los largos mechones de cabello que el dios poseía. A pesar de la apariencia que había tenido en la Guerra Santa, en esos momentos era idéntico a cuando tenía el cuerpo de Alone. Sus orbes seguían siendo tan azules como el inmenso mar y su piel completamente pálida, simplemente sublime y perfecto.

—¿No te volverás a ir? —preguntó bajito, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza ajena mientras, de igual manera, cerraba sus ojos.

—...no...hiciste un buen trabajo con el Inframundo —sonrió apenas, soltando un débil suspiro—. Ahora si, me quedaré a tu lado por la eternidad...Tenma.

Prometió en un susurro, aunque ni siquiera los mismísimos dioses sabían lo que les tenía deparado el destino. Y tanto Hades como Tenma, desconocían lo que pasaría más adelante.


	2. Mala idea

_Espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tenma estaba profundamente dormido en el pecho del Dios, su expresión era completamente tranquila y se notaba a la perfección su gusto. No había mentido cuando le dijo a Saori que dos años eran demasiado tiempo, había extrañado mucho a Hades. Desde sus mimos hasta sus momentos de gruñón, también las veces que destruía prisiones con Cerbero solo para hacerlo enojar. Aunque…desquitaba su enojo de una manera muy placentera.

La Deidad se encontraba acariciando los castaños cabellos con gesto ausente, de hecho estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba el hecho de que la identidad de su niño haya quedado al descubierto de esa manera, cuando se había esmerado tanto por mantenerlo oculto. Y no es que se avergonzara de él, sino que temía la reacción de los demás Dioses. Ellos eran egoístas y no pensarían en nada a la hora de actuar y, a pesar de que protegería a su esposo con todo lo que el Inframundo ofrecía, seguía temiendo por ello.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Tenma adormilado, frotando su rostro contra el pecho ajeno, lo cual le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa al mayor.

—En ti —respondió, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de su niño para ir bajando hasta sus labios, besándole profundamente. La calidez que poseía y su sabor, nublaban sus sentidos. Se mantuvieron unidos unos segundos hasta separarse, y si el castaño antes estaba dormido, con ello terminó por despertar.

—...me gusta eso —comentó con diversión, rodeando el cuello de su marido cuando éste se incorporó, quedando sobre él sin llegar a aplastarle.

—Y a mí me gustas tú, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, pasando su índice por la cálida mejilla ajena.

—Bien...pero muy cansado...siento que no he dormido nada —suspiró.

—¿Y no fue eso lo que pasó? —se burló el Dios, ganándose un pequeño codazo de Tenma— O-ouch, bien, bien, no te enojes.

—Mmh...quédate todo el día aquí —pidió como un niño pequeño, aferrándose a Hades.

—Es lo que más quiero, dos años no son nada pero sin ti...créeme que lo sentí. Esa niñata —gruñó con claro disgusto, mas al instante lo olvidó cuando el castaño bufó, dándole a entender que dejara la Tierra de una buena vez; suspiró resignado—. Pero aún no puedo, mi amor. Apenas llegué al Inframundo y tengo que ver cómo están las cosas.

—¿De verdad no pueden esperar? ¡Te juro que lo hice bien! ¡Haadeees! —casi chilló, formando un puchero mientras tomaba las mejillas de **su** Dios, haciendo que observara sus rojizos orbes en un claro berrinche— ...quédate conmigo...por favor... —volvió a pedir en un murmullo, sabiendo que era débil. Y que lo fuera solo con él, llenaba su corazón de un desbordante amor.

—...lo haces a propósito, eres un manipulador —acusó el pelinegro, siguiéndole el juego mientras formaba una divertida sonrisa, de esas que solo Tenma podía ver.

—Pero así me amas —rió, dejando varios besos en sus labios; mas el momento duró poco, puesto que un enorme temblor azotó el Castillo, haciendo que ambos fruncieran el ceño, volteando hacia el balcón alarmados—. Sentí...una extraña energía, ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? —musitó incrédulo, incorporándose al igual que Hades, el cual se levantó con rapidez, haciendo que una hermosa túnica tan oscura como su cabello le cubriera.

—Espérame aquí —prácticamente ordenó, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez.

El ex pegaso frunció el ceño, levantándose de igual manera para acercarse a la gran ventana. Cerró unos momentos sus párpados, verificando cada lugar del Averno con paciencia. Siendo el regente del mismo y habiéndolo gobernado por tan solo dos años, sabía más que suficiente del asunto; sin embargo, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, lo que provocó confusión en él.

Se limitó a negar, por culpa de eso Hades se le había escapado y, ahora, se sentía vacío otra vez. Era un guerrero y de los más poderosos, mas desde que se enamoró, no podía estar muy alejado por tanto tiempo. No era un sentimiento tan molesto, pero sí le hacía rabiar el hecho de que no aguantara ni dos segundos lejos. Por ese mismo motivo, había hecho amistad con Zeus, llegando a convencerle de la liberación de su esposo con más de una artimaña. Todos los días fueron una maldita tortura, él no se había hecho inmortal para gobernar tal Reino, se había hecho inmortal para vivir por siempre junto al pelinegro.

Con distintos pensamientos en mente, se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha; él también se había acostumbrado a usar túnicas de un azul oscuro, casi confundible con el negro. Su cuerpo era joven y fuerte, había comido la dorada manzana de la inmortalidad a los 20 años de edad. Hades le había dado la oportunidad de elegir por más que aquello terminara por romperle el corazón, tuvo cinco años hasta que, finalmente, decidió lanzarse a los brazos del Dios. Él estuvo seguro desde el principio, mas el pelinegro quería asegurarse, puesto que no deseaba otra relación como la de Perséfone. A la cual, por cierto, jamás amó.

—¿Desea algo, mi señor? —preguntó una de las sirvientas, haciendo una reverencia al ver a Tenma salir de la habitación.

—No, muchas gracias. Oh, por casualidad, ¿Sabe dónde está mi esposo? —a pesar de que era superior, la trataba con respeto, y es que era parte de su personalidad.

—Lo he visto con Pandora-sama, al parecer estaban tratando el tema del inesperado temblor —informó, retirándose luego de la seña que el castaño hizo.

Con pasos seguros y tranquilos, caminó por los enormes corredores del Castillo; no se apuraba demasiado, ya que suponía la joven había extrañado a Hades, y no la culpaba, todos, a su manera, lo hicieron. Él era muy diferente a como lo pintaban los demás Dioses o los mitos de los humanos. Solamente, claro, con aquellos que lograban acercarse lo suficiente.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

Se detuvo justo antes de pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca, esa era la voz de su esposo.

—Sí, Hades-sama. El temblor fue la súbita furia de Zeus, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse —respondió Pandora, y aquello llamó la atención del castaño, el cual se ocultó para escuchar todo de mejor manera.

—Mi hermano se enojó, ¿Y no hay que preocuparse? —aquello sonó escéptico, no estaba seguro al parecer.

—Exactamente, Hermes ha dejado un mensaje. Al parecer Hera creó un semidiós sin la autorización de su padre, no hay más detalles.

—... —hubo silencio por unos momentos, y casi deseó ver la expresión de Hades— ¿Un hijo...?

—Así es, pero conociendo el carácter de Zeus-sama, sin ofender, no creo que viva demasiado —asintió—. ¿Sucede algo, mi señor?

—Nada. Iré a ver a Tenma antes de dirigirme al Palacio de Justicia —tomó la mano de Pandora y la besó con suavidad—. Con permiso.

El castaño había llevado una mano a su vientre con gesto ausente, apenas reaccionando para correr lejos de allí y que no le descubrieran cuando había estado espiando. Hades salió y frunció el ceño con confusión, había sentido la presencia de su esposo por unos segundos.

—Un hijo —repitió el ex pegaso una vez estuvo solo, apoyando su diestra en la pared. Nunca lo había pensado hasta esos momentos, el pelinegro siempre se había sentido solo allí en el Inframundo, y esa era una de las tantas razones que le empujaron a aceptar su propuesta sin esperar nada más; sin embargo, nunca pensó en si alguna vez deseó una familia...de verdad.

Un pequeño heredero o, al menos, una princesa a la cual mimar. Algo que él nunca podría darle, porque era un hombre con todas las letras y, a pesar de...no llevar las riendas en la cama, era imposible que quedara en tal estado.

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz del Dios le sobresaltó, haciendo que volteara al instante con susto. No llegó a decir nada, puesto que Hades elevó su mano y limpió una lágrima que, sinceramente, no notó. Por primera vez en años, llegó a ver preocupación en los cristalinos orbes de su marido.

—N-nada, no me hagas caso —sonrió Tenma, parpadeando con rapidez, mas eso solo provocó que más lágrimas salieran. No entendía por qué estaba llorando, ni tampoco la opresión de su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en esos momentos? El deseo de poder darle un hijo se había apoderado de él con creces, destruyéndole al saber que no podría.

—¿No es nada? Mírame —ordenó, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos mientras que, con el otro, se encargaba de limpiar su perfecto rostro—. No llores, no lo hagas. Dime a quién envío al lago Estigia y lo haré, pero no derrames más lágrimas —pidió, empezando a desesperarse. Nunca lo había visto tan débil, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Hades... —sollozó, abrazándose a él con fuerza mientras susurraba varias veces _lo siento_ , confundiendo cada vez más al Dios, el cual solo atinó a corresponder aquel abrazo con fuerza.

—Sshh...tranquilo...aquí estoy... —murmuró, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. Un fuerte trueno resonó y la lluvia azotó el Castillo, y es que el humor de ambos estaba fuertemente relacionado con el Inframundo.

Hades no recibió ninguna respuesta más, por lo que decidió llevar a su niño nuevamente a la habitación. Allí, lo acostó en la mullida cama, mimándolo para distraerlo un poco, susurrando tiernas palabras.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —preguntó el Dios por tercera vez, besando las sonrojadas mejillas del santo, el cual solo negó un par de veces.

—...nunca te alejes de mi —pidió, juntando sus labios con los de él a la par que rodeaba su cuello, profundizando aquel contacto.

El pelinegro ni siquiera lo pensó a la hora de corresponder, colocándose sobre él sin llegar a aplastarlo mientras mimaba sus rojizos labios; sin embargo, cuando iba a separarse, Tenma mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que abriera su boca. Aprovechó ese momento para introducir su cálida lengua en su cavidad, probándolo por completo.

Hades abrió sus orbes un poco más con sorpresa, apenas logrando seguir el ritmo de su chico. Un débil jadeo escapó de su garganta, y es que el castaño estaba frotándose contra su cuerpo.

—Nnh…e-espera…aún no he ido… —intentó hablar el Dios, separándose de su boquita.

—Ahora no —jadeó Tenma, cambiando de posiciones con rapidez para quedar sobre las caderas de su marido. La túnica que llevaba puesta terminó deslizándose ligeramente por su hombro, haciendo que fuera una imagen por demás erótica para Hades, el cual tuvo que apretar las sábanas para no estamparlo contra la cama.

Húmedos besos y tiernas mordidas fueron dejadas en la sensible piel del pelinegro, haciendo que arqueara un poco su espalda, sobre todo porque el castaño se había empezado a mover sobre él, frotando sus entrepiernas. El miembro de ambos comenzaba a endurecerse y la temperatura de la habitación se elevó, las tristezas y cualquier pregunta quedaron en el olvido, entregándose por completo a su amor.

Esa mañana…a Hades se entregó.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Pero por favor! ¡¿Acaso ha quedado en coma la desgraciada?! —chilló Ares, casi dándose la cabeza contra una de las columnas de su templo; Athena no había despertado desde la reunión en el Palacio.

—Fue un shock muy grande, no siempre te enteras de que uno de tus caballeros se casó con un Dios y es inmortal —musitó Perséfone, observando el agua de la fuente algo ida.

—De hecho, querida, uno de sus ex caballeros. Ahora es un espectro, además fue de la anterior Guerra Santa —explicó Hera, la cual estaba por esos lares para esconderse de Zeus. Por unos momentos creyó que no la contaba.

—¿Quién le dirá todo a Athena? —preguntó el Dios de la Guerra, sentándose en el suelo con aburrimiento; había durado poco su diversión.

Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de responder, un fuerte grito se escuchó desde otro de los Templos, respondiéndole al pelirrojo.

—¡Y ME PERDÍ SU EXPRESIÓN! —volvió a chillar, desapareciendo de allí para ir hacia el Templo de Poseidón.

Y justo ahí…

—¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿C-cómo…?! ¡Y atacó la Tierra! —Saori no podía hacer más que formular preguntas incoherentes. Que un Dios hiciera inmortal a un humano, aquel que siempre odió desde la era mitológica, y que, encima, intentara destruir su Reino de todas maneras. ¡No había lógica!

—Cálmate, por favor. No es algo que te dañe —intentó hablar Poseidón, levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

—Hades nunca se enamoró, ni siquiera de Perséfone. He oído decir que… ¿Alone? El chico que antes fue su cuerpo, tenía una gran conexión con Pegaso. Tal vez eso influyó —comentó Zeus, bebiendo una copa de vino sin prestar tanta atención—. Debo decir que es un buen chico, me agrada así que no le veo inconveniente.

—El poder del Averno es mucho más grande, ¿Y si intenta atacar de nuevo? —preguntó con preocupación, dando un paso hacia el frente. Inconscientemente, en esos momentos, sembró la discordia sin ser Eris.

—No había pensado en eso, al final pareces tener cerebro —comentó Ares, entrando—. Es cierto, padre. ¿Qué haremos? No nos conviene que estén juntos.

—No nos conviene, pero Hades apenas revivió y seguro se mantendrá de anti-social en el Inframundo. ¿Un consejo? No se metan con él —fue lo único que el Dios del rayo pronunció, saliendo de allí. Su hermano nunca le dio motivos para desconfiar, menos lo haría en esos momentos solo por Ares, no era idiota.

—No me mires a mí, si no hay de qué preocuparse me mantengo al margen —negó Poseidón, claro que eso solo sería mientras estuviera a salvo.

Ares rodó los ojos con fastidio, a la final la Diosa de la Tierra no había muerto de un infarto y los demás Dioses eran unos miedosos que no querían ir contra el Averno. Solo tenía una palabra para ello: aburrido; aunque claramente, apenas tuviera oportunidad, actuaría.

—En cualquier caso, la Tierra se defenderá con todo lo que tiene —exclamó Saori con decisión, a pesar de saber que no contaba ni con los caballeros dorados—. Con su permiso.

Abandonó el Templo dignamente, sus pensamientos eran un completo caos, pero en quien más pensaba era en Seiya. ¡Hades se había casado con su antigua reencarnación! Debía mantener al alado caballero alejado del Inframundo solo por las dudas, no permitiría que Hades o alguien más se acercara a éste, quien apenas tenía 15 años.

Con ello en mente, bajó del Olimpo. Sus caballeros no debían saber de tal noticia, por lo que una falsa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, actuaría normal.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Eso es! —rió Tenma, atrapando al pequeño Cerbero entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus orejitas, siendo recompensado por tiernas lamidas de parte del can.

Al parecer ya había anochecido, puesto que al despertar Hades ya no se encontraba a su lado y sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera corrido por horas. La tristeza que antes le invadió desapareció por completo y ahora estaba relajado, tan solo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él sería la familia de su Dios, le traería color a su vida.

—Veamos...¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? —le preguntó al perrito, paseándose por los Campos Elíseos con gesto divertido— ¡Vamos a molestar a Thanatos!

—¿Tan pronto queriendo hacer rabiar a mi hermano? —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que pegara un bote del susto.

—E-eh...ho-hola Hypnos —saludó con varias gotitas bajando por su sien, escudándose detrás de Cerbero, el cual ladró juguetón.

—Hola, mi señor —hizo una leve reverencia, mostrando una sonrisa relajada—. ¿Disfrutando de los Elíseos?

—Ah, si. Hades se me escapó —se quejó con un puchero.

—Lo ha hecho bien en estos dos años, pero con esfuerzo. Es hora de que el Dios de los muertos se haga cargo —comentó el rubio, caminando a un lado de Tenma— ...¿Usted...se hizo algo...? —preguntó dudoso.

—Si, lo sé...¿Ah? ¿Hacerme qué? —arqueó una ceja con confusión.

—...nada, debe ser mi imaginación —negó, por unos momentos había visto un destello en su señor—. Y dime, ¿No necesitas ayuda para molestar a mi hermano?

Los rojizos ojitos del castaño brillaron, asintiendo varias veces mientras le relataba su nueva travesura. Le encantaba cuando Hypnos lo ayudaba, así todo era mucho más divertido. Si le preguntaban, no se arrepentía de vivir allí en el Inframundo. El precio de perder el Sol para siempre no era nada con lo que había ganado allí.

 **Palacio de Justicia**

Hades terminaba de supervisar el libro del juicio, asintiéndole a Lune para, seguidamente, desaparecer del lugar. Debía ver las prisiones y el Tártaro, le sorprendía gratamente que alguien con el corazón de Tenma pudiera hacer semejante trabajo. Debió haberle costado mucho, pero...lo hizo por él, y eso es lo que regocijaba su corazón.

—...con esto, ya sé de lo que eres capaz, mi amor —susurró para si mismo, mas su rostro no tenía ningún rastro de sonrisa, y es que estaba frente a sus espectros—. Eres el perfecto regente del Averno —terminó de decir, y su mirada brilló peligrosa, provocando que algunos de sus caballeros dieran un paso hacia atrás—. ¡NO SEAN MIEDOSOS Y PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS META AL LAGO ESTIGIA! —gritó con furia, haciendo que todos obedecieran al instante e, internamente, pidieran la vuelta del castaño; definitivamente para dar las órdenes lo preferían a él.

El Dios soltó un bufido y siguió su recorrido por el lugar, notando ciertos detalles que, de no haber prestado atención, no habría visto. Por ejemplo, en algunos lugares estaba escrito _ **HxT...y A!**_ En otros, decía cosas como: ''¿Así está bien?''; ''¡Cerbero casi se come a Pharaoh!''; ''Hoy le di a Thanatos polvo de dormir, las ninfas lo violaron. Me siento mal ahora:c''; ''Te extraño...''; ''¡Hades! ¡No quiero a Athena! ¡Vueeelveee!''; ''Casi me caigo en el río Aqueronte, el barquero me da miedo y le di unos cuantos meteoros. ¡Las almas se quedaron sin transporte! ¡¿Qué hago?!''; ''Pude solucionar el problema, hoy me porté bien''; ''No puedo más, iré a ver a Zeus. ¡Te traeré de regreso!''; ''Le robé el látigo a Lune y me persiguió por todo Giudecca, fue divertido''; ''¿No te molesta que te deje cosas así? ¿No? Porque lo seguiré haciendo''; ''Hades, encontré las pinturas que hiciste, ¡Son hermosas! Las pondré en el salón principal, la de Perséfone pasó de moda''; ''Hoy entrené con los dragones, casi quemo las cejas de Radamanthys. Aiacos y Minos me defendieron, igual me divertí''; ''Logré convencer a Zeus, ahora estoy por subir al Olimpo. ¡Te amo! ¡Espérame!''

Una cristalina lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del frío Dios, y agradeció mentalmente el hecho de estar solo, no podía dejar que le vieran así. En esos momentos, reafirmó su teoría; a pesar de ser inmortal, el tiempo lejos de su niño era una tortura.

Con una sincera sonrisa, siguió su camino, pensando que en verdad fue una mala idea que los demás supieran de su existencia. Ahora, tendría que subir las defensas de su Reino para proteger lo único que traía la luz al Averno.

 **Tenma.**


	3. Recuerdos

_El verdadero Hades._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Volvía a Giudecca con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, se pasó todo el día con Hypnos en los Elíseos y, lamentablemente, no pudo dar con Thanatos. Aunque claramente ya lo encontraría y volvería a hacerle travesuras; le encantaba pasar tiempo con los gemelos, sobre todo porque el rubio se ponía de su parte para molestar a su hermano.

Frotando uno de sus ojos con cansancio llegó a la habitación, formando una expresión de desilusión al no ver a Hades allí. Era obvio y lo sabía, apenas llegó al Inframundo y debía poner las cosas en orden. Si bien él se había esforzado, el verdadero Dios de los muertos era su poderoso novio.

Se tiró en la blanda cama sin importarle nada más, no tenía energías y eso le parecía extraño, pero ya no podía pensar, su mente quedó en blanco. Atribuyó ese hecho a que no había dormido en días por estar planeando el _rescate_ de su chico, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

—...nh...Alone... —susurró dormido, colocándose en posición fetal. Esa vez, no sería Hypnos quien controlara sus sueños.

 **Dreams**

Un largo vestido blanco y largos cabellos lilas, ojos color esmeralda y enigmática sonrisa; así era la bella mujer frente a él, una replica exacta de Sasha. En su diestra Nike descansaba y en su estómago, un protector dorado llevaba; sin embargo, no era ella. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Un aura maligna se dejaba sentir a su alrededor, sobre todo por aquella mirada que poseía.

—Tenma —musitó, e incluso su voz era la de su fallecida amiga—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó dolida, desapareciendo de su lugar para reaparecer frente al santo, tomando sus mejillas— Me traicionaste con Hades. Allí, en Plutón. ¡Alone confió en ti!

Tenma se soltó asustado, retrocediendo varios pasos; mas no pudo seguir más, puesto que una columna le detuvo, quedando de espaldas a ella.

—No huyas —siseó la joven, caminando con fuertes pasos hacia él, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su cuerpo—. Él no te ama, Tenma. ¿Lo has visto? —su tono sonó burlón, claramente estaba burlándose— No te hizo caso a la hora de atacar la Tierra, no le importó —acarició sus labios de forma dulce, cada vez acercando más sus rostros—. Ni le va a importar ahora que está mi nueva reencarnación, Saori. Los matará a todos...

Un fuerte dolor oprimió el corazón del castaño, quedándose sin aire unos segundos. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo hablar, algo estaba bloqueándole; ni siquiera su cuerpo podía mover.

Aquella chica, hizo el amago de juntar sus labios; sin embargo...

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en el sueño de mi señor? —se escuchó una masculina voz y, poco después, la silueta de Hypnos comenzó a formarse en medio de todo aquello— Debes tener agallas para tomarte tanto tiempo, cuando yo soy el Guardián de los Sueños.

 _Sasha_ formó una expresión aburrida, alejándose de Tenma. Parecía flotar en el aire, volando con alas invisibles a sus espaldas. Su largo cabello se movía con gracia ante cada movimiento, terrorífico.

—Oh, querido —comentó en un lamento—. Solo quería probar al pegaso —soltó una estruendosa carcajada, sentándose sobre un caído pilar.

—Circe, te creía más inteligente —musitó el rubio con molestia, colocándose a un lado de Tenma para que no se le acercara—. Me gustaría saber la opinión de Hécate —comentó con burla, sintiendo al castaño aferrarse a él, algo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho aquella chica? Era idéntica a la antigua Diosa de la Guerra, lo peor es que al no estar Hades, no la había detectado.

—Qué aburrido eres, solamente...necesitaba ver su alma —jugueteó con una esfera de energía, observando con diversión a ambos—. No noto arrepentimiento, qué lástima...¿No extrañas a tu-? ¡AGH! —frenó sus propias palabras, soltando un quejido al sentir un fuerte impacto. Hypnos estaba utilizando su energía para quitarla de la mente del santo.

—Que una maldita hechicera venga a desafiar al Dios de los sueños, en su propio mundo, es imperdonable —si bien no había elevado su tono de voz, se notaba la frialdad y enojo en cada una de sus palabras, lo cual lo hacía más imponente. La estrella de su frente emitió un brillo y, de golpe, un fuerte grito se escuchó. Aquella joven desapareció de allí y Tenma, despertó de golpe.

 **Dreams End**

—¡AAAAAAH! —gritó, levantándose de la cama con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, su respiración estaba agitada y se encontraba muy sudado.

—¡Tenma! —se escuchó la voz de Pandora, la cual abrió la puerta de una potente patada. Su tridente se encontraba en su diestra, brillando amenazante; sin embargo, al no encontrar peligro alguno y ver el rostro del castaño, suavizó su expresión para formar una preocupada, haciendo desaparecer su arma a la par que se acercaba a su príncipe— Tenma...¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con suavidad, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

El nombrado solo la observó unos segundos antes de abrazarse a ella con fuerza, empezando a sollozar. Él no había querido que esa Guerra Santa ocurriera, ni que todas esas vidas se perdieran. Él no quiso decepcionar a Dohko, ni tampoco dejar desprotegido el Santuario. No había sido su culpa enamorarse de aquel Dios, claro que no, solo...solo...

—...l-lo amo mu-mucho... —sollozó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven, la cual parpadeó sin entender.

—...y mi señor te ama a ti, por favor, no llores. Solo fue un sueño, ya luego golpearé a Hypnos —intentó tranquilizarlo, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura; y como si lo hubiera invocado, el rubio Dios apareció en la habitación, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la chica.

—Debemos hablar con Hades en cuanto sea posible, Circe estuvo merodeando en la mente de nuestro señor. Tch...ni siquiera pasaron dos días y ya comienzan a hostigarlo —informó, se notaba a leguas el fastidio que tenía. ¿No podían simplemente dejar al Averno en paz?

—Pandora... —habló el ex pegaso por primera vez, limpiando sus lágrimas algo tembloroso— N-no te vayas, Hades no vendrá y...

—Ssh...me quedaré aquí contigo —susurró con ternura, haciendo que se acostara para arroparlo como un niño—. Está bien, Hypnos-sama. En cuanto esté todo calmado hablaremos con él, ahora no es posible, está...ocupado —y no mentía. El pelinegro se encontraba alistando a sus ejércitos, así como adiestrando a todas las criaturas mitológicas que se encontraban en el Inframundo. Para la posible batalla, estarían preparados.

—Hablaré con mi hermano —fue su última palabra, desapareciendo del lugar.

La joven se quedó allí por largos minutos, velando el sueño de su príncipe hasta que, finalmente, pudo dormir por completo. Esa vez el rubio Dios velaría su sueño, y nadie le molestaría más.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los días pasaban con relativa normalidad, Tenma no vio a Hades ni una sola vez y eso hacía que estuviera constantemente de mal humor o deprimido. Los dioses gemelos y Pandora apenas podían distraerlo un poco, y es que el castaño empezaba a molestarse con creces.

Hasta que el quinto día, explotó.

—¡SI NO VENDRÁ, ME VOY! —gritó con furia, ni siquiera él sabía por qué actuaba así, nunca lo había hecho. Últimamente sus cambios de humor eran explosivos y el hecho de no tener a su esposo a su lado, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Haciendo aparecer su armadura, se dirigió con decididos pasos hacia las prisiones, dispuesto a subir a la Tierra; incluso Cerbero le ladró y mordió sin llegar a lastimarlo para que no se fuera, pero él estaba demasiado molesto, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Señorita Pandor-!

—Silencio, Cheshire. Informa de esto a nuestro señor —ordenó la joven, sonriendo apenas. Ya había entendido el _estado_ de Tenma.

El joven castaño se arrepintió a medio camino, quedando justo en el Jardín de Perséfone. Mentiría si dijera que no lo odiaba, y es que era de la ex esposa de Hades. Cada vez que la nombraban...se ponía celoso, se sentía inferior ante una Diosa a pesar de ser más poderoso ya.

Soltó un suspiro de agobio, recostándose en el suave pasto que allí crecía. Una fresca brisa removió sus castaños cabellos y, sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus párpados.

Una maratón de recuerdos inundaron su mente, haciendo que formara una mueca; sin embargo, no despertó de tal letargo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba el momento exacto en el que le dijo a su maestro que se verían en la otra Era, teletransportándose junto con Sasha y Alone hacia Plutón, el lugar donde estaba el alma de Hades. La última batalla se llevaría a cabo y solo ellos tres podían hacer algo al respecto, salvando las pocas vidas que seguían luchando por sobrevivir; sin embargo, pasó algo que nunca creyó posible.

Se rindió ante Hades, y de la peor manera posible.

Se enamoró...

Si bien todos terminaron muertos en aquella batalla, su alma no quedó a la deriva, sino que la mismísima Pandora se encargó de buscarlo, llevándolo al Inframundo. No podía tener contacto alguno con los seres que habitaban en la Tierra, sobre todo porque el poderoso Dios de los muertos temía la reacción de los demás y velaba por su seguridad ante todo. Es por eso que el castaño jamás pudo hacerse notar, algo que al principio le afectó, mas luego pudo soportarlo; incluso manifestándose como un simple espíritu. A pesar de que Dohko creía que hablaba solo o con alguna que otra alma en pena, no era así, pues era él mismo quien le respondía cuando estaba allí en los cinco picos. Hades solía decirle que dejara de hacerlo, que dejara de encariñarse porque a la final la nueva Guerra Santa vendría; sin embargo, Tenma hizo oídos sordos, ignorando lo que vendría más adelante.

El verdadero Hades era...muy diferente a su amigo Alone, nunca preguntaba, nunca sonreía, rara vez decía algo lindo y nunca, pero nunca, mostraba emociones.

Le dio cinco años para arrepentirse de estar a su lado, y en esos cinco años él hizo que hiciera todo lo que antes no hacía. ¿Quería ser así con los demás? Perfecto, pero no con su novio. Y en esos momentos, estaba feliz con el progreso, ya que incluso era mucho más cariñoso y posesivo.

Pero...todo se arruinó con la llegada de la nueva reencarnación de Sasha. Fue como si toda la maldad oculta en Hades saliera de golpe, negándose a escuchar a Tenma. Esa Guerra Santa debía hacerse y ya, así fue desde la mitología y no iba a cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

Fue ese momento en el que se separó del Dios con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que si destruía la Tierra, lo haría con él. Aquello desató la furia del pelinegro y, debido a su estúpido orgullo, terminaron distanciados.

Aunque estuvo velando desde las sombras a su esposo, jamás intervino o hizo algún acto de aparición. Excepto cuando el auténtico final llegó, ese momento en el que Hades utilizó su espada para atravesar al nuevo Pegaso. Si no asesinó a Seiya fue porque lo recordó a Tenma, y si fue derrotado por Athena, si no usó su verdadero poder, también fue por tenerlo presente en sus pensamientos. Eso había hecho que, a la final, el castaño lo perdonara, convenciendo a Zeus de su regreso.

Se levantó del suelo con dificultad, sintiéndose algo mareado. Las palabras de Circe calaban hondo en su corazón, lastimándolo de sobremanera. ¿Cómo podía él decirles a todos que lo lamentaba? No había medido la gravedad de sus actos, todo lo que dejó atrás por irse con el Dios. Pero...si volvía a tener la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer, y es que lo amaba demasiado. Las mitológicas peleas entre Hades y Pegaso no eran más que un amor oculto entre tanta guerra y maldad.

Sus ojos pesaron y una gran debilidad se apoderó de él, la armadura que poseía desapareció en un destello morado y, sin poder sostenerse más, cayó de costado.

Pero nunca llegó a tocar el duro suelo.

Hades había aparecido detrás de él, sosteniéndolo a tiempo para que no cayera. Sus fríos orbes azules demostraban el susto que se había dado cuando le dijeron que Tenma se iría, dejando todo tirado para teletransportarse por el Inframundo.

—Tenma... —musitó, mas de nada sirvió, su esposo estaba completamente dormido en sus brazos. El pelinegro solo soltó un suspiro, cargándolo para poder llevarlo de regreso a Giudecca— ...ya estás bien, amor. No me volveré a ir —prometió, negando un par de veces.

Creyó que el castaño sería capaz de aguantar un poco más sin él, ya que era un guerrero con todas las letras y depender de alguien no era algo que fuera con su carácter; sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa con eso, al notar que Tenma no podía estar demasiado tiempo alejado de él. Aunque, por otro lado, eso le llenaba de una gran satisfacción.

Apareciendo en el gran Castillo, fue recibido por Pandora, la cual con una extraña sonrisa le sugirió la visita de la confiable Diosa y Hechicera Hécate, alegando que le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Tenma y que podría estar enfermo.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa? —preguntó el Dios de manera fría, si bien la joven era su más cercana compañera, él no era muy amable que digamos.

—No. Nada, mi señor —respondió Pandora al instante, inclinándose en señal de respeto—. Solo me preocupa la salud del príncipe.

El pelinegro la observó por largos momentos, algo que pareció una eternidad para la chica. Hasta que, finalmente, asintió con desdén, adentrándose a sus aposentos. Con suavidad, recostó a Tenma en la cama una vez más, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Nunca le había hecho un berrinche así, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Acarició su mejilla con ternura, inclinándose para dejar tiernos besos en su rostro, logrando que se removiera un poco entre sueños. Sus labios llegaron hasta los suyos y, ahí, depositó un beso que demostraba todo su amor...aquello que solo él poseía. Estaba algo caliente, lo que le daba a entender que tal vez tenía fiebre. Suspiró, definitivamente no se iría más por tanto tiempo.

La puerta sonó dos veces y la voz de los Dioses Gemelos se dejó oír, debía ser urgente para que molestaran a su señor justo en su habitación.

—Hades-sama —nombraron ambos a la vez, haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —si bien su voz no demostraba nada, se notaba que estaba fastidiado de todo el asunto; aún tenía sujeta la diestra de su esposo, quería que sintiera su calor.

—Tuvimos la inoportuna visita de Circe —habló Hypnos—. Se adentró a los sueños de nuestro príncipe...con...con la apariencia de Sasha, la antigua reencarnación de Athena.

Por unos momentos todo quedó en silencio, incluso los gemelos aguantaron la respiración. Hades se levantó con gracia de la cama, colocándose frente a ambos. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia uno y luego hacia el otro, como si estuviera esperando que fuera una broma o tuvieran una explicación coherente.

—...descuido mio —agregó el rubio, una gota de sudor bajó por su sien.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen que decir? —siseó, apretando sus puños.

—Le habló sobre los caídos en batalla, su maestro Dohko y el hecho de que usted no lo ama —habló Thanatos, no quería quedarse sin hermano tan rápido.

—¿Que no lo amo? —repitió el Dios, un tono rojizo se dejaba ver en sus pálidas mejillas, estaba furioso.

—S-si...e-es que...nuestro príncipe intentó detenerlo cuando quiso luchar contra Saori Kido, la actual Athena —carraspeó —. Y usted lo pasó por alto, incluso se distanciaron.

—Mi señor, si me permite decirlo... —agregó Hypnos— ...eso fue un error muy grave, y tal vez esté haciendo dudar demasiado a Tenma.

Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en los labios del pelinegro, haciendo que ambos Dioses quisieran desaparecer. Sabían que tal vez éste iba a desquitar su furia con ellos y no, no les convenía; sin embargo, como si fuera un milagro divino, la puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno. Era Hécate la que entraba, y es que al sentir el cambio en el cosmo del Dios de los muertos creyó que algo grave estaba pasando.

—...Ah...lo lamento, creo que he venido en el momento equivocado —se disculpó la hermosa mujer. Llevaba una larga capa que cubría todo su cuerpo junto con una capucha, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba baja, dejando ver el largo y brilloso cabello verde que poseía. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y denotaban pureza, como si de un lago se tratase.

—No, has venido en el momento indicado —frenó Hades, ahora que sabía que Circe había actuado, necesitaba saber si Tenma estaba bien—. Necesito que revises a mi esposo, tu querida Circe estuvo merodeando por donde **no** debía —gruñó con claro disgusto, y en el rostro de la ojiverde pudo verse sorpresa. ¿Su hermana?

Sin esperar más, se acercó al castaño, el cual dormía profundamente; en su rostro no se dejaba ver nada en particular, solo una expresión tan serena que llegaba a asustar. La joven colocó su delicada mano en su frente, comprobó su pulso y, finalmente, lo destapó un poco.

—¿Es necesario eso? —preguntó el Dios, era demasiado celoso.

—Hades-sama... —comentó Thanatos divertido, ganándose una fulminante mirada del nombrado.

—Tranquilo, mi señor. No haré nada que no deba —musitó Hécate, frunciendo el ceño completamente concentrada en lo que hacía. Podía sentir un extraño cosmo en Tenma, pero no era el de la otra hechicera, más bien...—. D-disculpe pero...¿Él es...virgen? —preguntó insegura, y esta vez Thanatos no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Silencio —le gruñó Hypnos, pegándole un zape.

—¡Ouch! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! —bufó.

—¡SILENCIO! —rugió Hades, volviendo a prestar atención a la Diosa— No, no lo es.

Hécate ya no dijo más nada, estaba completamente sorprendida con lo acontecido. Estuvo a punto de decir que una nueva vida llegaría al Averno cuando el cosmo del Dios de los cielos se dejó sentir, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pandora se adentró a la habitación, parecía incómoda.

—Zeus-sama ha bajado a hablar con usted, algo ha ocurrido en el Olimpo —informó, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de allí.

—Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, no volverá a suceder, Hades-sama —reverenció Hypnos, desapareciendo apenas Hades asintió, seguido de su hermano.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo en lo que vuelvo? —aunque fue una pregunta, la hechicera bien sabía que no podía negarse.

—Sin problemas, mi señor —asintió al instante, observando el remolino oscuro que rodeó al pelinegro, desapareciendo del lugar.

—Niño...en lo que te has metido... —murmuró la joven, logrando que Tenma comenzara a despertar.

—¿Hé...Hécate...? —preguntó con dificultad, conocía a la chica.

—Ten, bebe esto —ordenó, colocando un pequeño frasquito en los labios ajenos, haciendo que lo bebiera.

—¡Ugh! ¿Qué es esa cosa? —se quejó con asco, aunque sirvió para que despertara por completo, incorporándose de la cama de golpe.

—Te necesito despierto para esto, y baja la voz —susurró—. Ha venido Zeus a hablar con Hades, en unos momentos estará aquí contigo, ¿Bien?

—...bien —rodó los ojos, ¿No podía tener a su esposo para él solo? Ya estaba queriendo encerrarlo en la habitación para que no saliera.

—Escucha, lamento lo de Circe...es mejor que en tu estado ya no sufras de esto, no es recomendable —recomendó con suavidad.

—¿En mi estado? —repitió confundido, y solo necesitó que la hermosa hechicera colocara su diestra en su estómago, para entender lo que sucedía— ¿Cómo...?

—Es un Dios, mi niño —respondió la joven, intentando calmar con su cosmo los crecientes nervios del caballero—. Tranquilo, eso es, respira. No tengas mied-...

—¡¿Miedo?! —exclamó Tenma, pegando un salto para bajar de la cama con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Es genial Hécate! ¡Siempre lo quise! —se notaba la emoción en cada una de sus palabras, mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre con ilusión. Entonces...si podría, si podía darle una familia a Hades, si podía completar su corazón.

—...eres...increíble —musitó la chica, parpadeando un par de veces para quitar aquella expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Iré a decirle a Hades! —ni siquiera dejó que ella reaccionara, salió disparado de la habitación.

—¡Espera Tenma! —gritó Hécate, acercándose a la puerta con pasos apresurados. Llevó una mano a su corazón, lo había perdido de vista al instante, era demasiado rápido.

No...no sabía de lo que Hades hablaría con su hermano, Tenma no debía ir hacia allí y eso era lo que su intuición le decía.

—...solo espero que esto no traiga desgracias —murmuró la Diosa, colocándose la capucha para salir del Castillo.

 _Solo espero...que pueda sobrevivir._


	4. Profecía

**Nota:** sí, lo sé. Si alguien aún sigue esta historia, querrá matarme por tardar casi dos meses en actualizar. Pero aquí estoy, y no la abandonaré. ¡Ño!

Espero les guste este capítulo, pronto vendrán cosas más interesantes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Sigo sin entender a qué viene esto, hermano —repetía Hades por enésima vez, ya cansado de los delirios que su contrario le comentaba.

—¿Cómo que a qué viene? —bufó Zeus, paseándose por el salón como león enjaulado— Viene a que mi _querida_ esposa creó un semidiós, y ahora apareció una extraña profecía.

—¿Y por qué estás tan alterado? Sabes que si uno se empeña en hacer que no se cumpla, con más razón se cumple —se contuvo para no rodar los ojos, y es que sabía lo infantil que era su hermano.

—No. No lo entiendes, deberías haber estado ahí —el Dios de los muertos prestó más atención, la voz ajena sonaba desesperada—. Fue tan… —cerró sus párpados, recordándolo con lujo de detalle.

 **.-.-.-.**

La noche caía sublime sobre el Olimpo, dejando ver enormes estrellas que brillaban cual faroles en el manto nocturno. Las Deidades se encontraban descansando en sus respectivos templos, a excepción claro de Poseidón, Hades y Athena, los cuales se mantenían en sus Reinos; sin embargo, poco duró su dulce sueño a manos de Hypnos, ya que un fuerte rayo de luz surcó el cielo y un leve temblor sacudió el Palacio, despertando a todos al instante.

La casi escalofriante voz del Oráculo que vivía por milenios y milenios, se dejó oír entre tanto silencio, captando la atención de las nueve Deidades.

 _La inexistente luz del Inframundo ha de caer_

 _ante las alas del alado caballero que han de ver._

 _Las estrellas alineadas se formarán,_

 _y las alas de un nuevo semidiós se crearán._

 _La muerte y la vida lucharán,_

 _por el poder de aquel ser que amarán._

 _La existencia de los Dioses a su fin llegará,_

 _si la mano osan en el niño posar._

 _Los muertos a la vida lentamente volverán,_

 _y la vida a su merced, poco a poco caerá._

La existencia clara de una nueva profecía acababa de conocerse, dejando a todos completamente desconcertados. La luz fue haciéndose cada vez más tenue hasta desaparecer, volviendo a sumirlos en la oscuridad.

—¿Es obra tuya Hera? —preguntó Zeus con molestia, su infantil esposa había creado a un semidiós por puro despecho.

—No soy del Inframundo, por si no te has dado cuenta —respondió ésta con la misma molestia.

—Dijo algo de _alado_ caballero, tiene que ver con Hades —agregó Apolo, recordando la presencia de Tenma.

Si antes la noche era silenciosa, en esos momentos ni una criatura se escuchaba. Todos se observaron, frunciendo el ceño; entonces habían tenido razón al pensar en que el Averno sería un enemigo inminente.

—Mantengan la calma, bajaré a hablar con mi hermano de esto —frenó Zeus, no hizo una reunión ni ayudó a Tenma para que luego atacaran a su hermano favorito.

Si bien todos los Dioses se mostraron recelosos, no les quedó más que aceptar lo que el más poderoso de ellos decía; sin embargo, claramente no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, haciendo sus propias movidas a espaldas de su padre. Aunque eso, no se sabría hasta la hora de la verdad.

 **.-.-.-.**

—Eso es…

—Así es —asintió Zeus, acercándose a Hades con aires de dramatismo para tomarlo por los hombros—. Quieren ponerse en contra del Averno, ¿En qué te has metido? —su voz sonó como la de un padre preocupado, y es que él no había salvado a Hades del estómago de Cronos para que quisieran arrebatárselo. Mucho menos sus hijos; si tenía que elegir, se quedaba con el pelinegro, el cual jamás fue un peligro para su existencia.

—Admito que tiene que ver con mi Reino —comentó el Dios de los muertos, retirando las manos de su hermano sin cambiar su expresión. Algo en su interior se había removido con fuerza al pensar en un hijo, pero una sensación amarga se instaló en su estómago al recordar algo—: Tenma es un hombre, no va a quedar embarazado y yo no tendré una esposa que tenga que ver con su constelación.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Algo así sucederá, ¡Contra todos los Dioses el Inframundo caerá! Y lo sabes, yo no puedo ayudarte —al Dios del rayo poco le faltaba para entrar en un ataque de pánico, no, no, no. Eso sería un apocalipsis.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Hades, la frialdad en sus palabras era palpable. No es que no apreciara que viniera a decirle todo eso, sino que la idea de tener un hijo era tan imposible que lo ponía de mal humor— Oh, ya sé —hizo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y justo en ese momento, Tenma se acercaba al lugar de reunión—. Tienes razón, mi queridísimo hermano. Ese niño no deberá existir, no solo es imposible, sino que yo me encargaré de que jamás suceda. Ah, y por cierto, el Inframundo jamás tendrá heredero —si bien era obvio el sarcasmo en sus palabras, para el castaño, que llegó a escuchar todo, fue todo tan real que le atravesó el corazón como una daga invisible.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás ya sin escuchar la conversación, su rostro se mantenía incrédulo, estupefacto. ¿Es que su esposo no quería un hijo, entonces? Estaba confundido, demasiado. No quería huir nuevamente ni que le vieran llorando, por lo que tocó un par de veces la puerta con una suavidad alarmante. Su diestra se encontraba en su vientre, pero apenas fue recibido por ambos Dioses, la quitó de allí con miedo.

—Lo…lamento, yo… ¿Interrumpo algo? —musitó débilmente, y Hades no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su mano y atraerlo hacia él, sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Le dijo a Hécate que le cuidara, ¿Qué hacía caminando por los pasillos?

—Si…si, perdón. Le dije a Hécate que podía retirarse —respondió adivinando sus pensamientos antes de dirigir su mirada a Zeus, el cual estaba demasiado serio observándole.

—…veo que no hay marcha atrás —suspiró el Dios del rayo, acercándose para acariciar la mejilla del castaño con pena. Ninguno de los dos entendió su acción—. Los vigilaré desde las sombras, con permiso, príncipe —hizo una leve reverencia hacia Tenma—. Hermano —otra hacia Hades, y en un as de luz, desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó el castaño, la mirada que le dio parecía como si…como si supiera la vida que estaba formándose en su interior.

—Nada, no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Qué tenías? —a la par que iba hablando, lo jalaba despacito hasta sentarse en el sillón con él sobre sus piernas.

—…solo…dolor de estómago —sonrió con falsedad, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Hades y aspirando su perfume con suavidad. Las palabras que había dicho no dejaban de rondar su mente, ¿De verdad…impediría la existencia de su hijo…?

—… ¿Quieres pasear por los Campos Elíseos? —musitó el pelinegro, sabiendo que cuando el castaño no quería decir algo, ninguna fuerza divina era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Eso sí, apenas se descuidara iría a preguntarle a su hechicera favorita.

Tenma asintió un par de veces, conservaba la túnica azul y su Dios, llevaba una oscura con bordes dorados. Se veía tan perfecto como siempre, verlo a la luz de la Luna era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices? —la voz suave de Hades sonó como una hermosa melodía. Ya se encontraban caminando por los Elíseos, todo se veía tan perfecto como en un cuento de Hadas, de esos que las madres le contaban a sus niños.

—¿Decir? —repitió Tenma sin entender, había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de su Dios por unos instantes.

—¿Qué tienes realmente? —volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, la paciencia era una virtud que se vio obligado a obtener con el paso de los siglos.

El castaño guardó silencio, deteniendo sus pasos debajo de un frondoso árbol para sentarse debajo de éste. Sus rojizos orbes recorrieron el lugar una vez más, deslizando su diestra por las flores que crecían a su alrededor. Hades se encontraba frente a él, su capa ondeando gracias al cálido viento que allí había y su mirada fija en los movimientos ajenos. Por unos instantes, notó el mismo destello que Hypnos vio denante.

—¿Parezco enfermo? —bromeó el castaño, tomando una flor azul.

—Te ves brillante —respondió el pelinegro, a pesar de saber que había sido una broma—. Tenma…

—Nada —contestó cortante, mordiendo su labio inferior. Se levantó con prisa, mareándose un poco.

—¿Nada? —repitió Hades, ya frunciendo el ceño. No dudó en acercarse a su esposo, sosteniéndolo a tiempo al notar su mareo.

—¡Ya déjame! —exclamó, empujándolo de tal manera que ambos retrocedieron algunos pasos. Su espalda chocó contra el tronco y su mirada se desvió. Sabía que no podía hacerle eso al Dios, no podía lastimarlo por su inseguridad y sus miedos; sin embargo, las palabras que dijo calaron hondo en su corazón. Le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios; lo que Circe le dijo también rondaba su mente, confundiéndolo hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo realmente.

—… —entreabrió sus labios, mas nada salió de éstos. Una expresión que jamás creyó formar cruzó su rostro: dolor. El mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo Tenma en esos momentos— Supongo… —habló con voz ahogada, carraspeando un poco antes de voltear. Apretó sus puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—…que necesitas estar solo.

El castaño no dijo nada, no hacía falta hacerlo tampoco. Hades se mantuvo por unos minutos allí, esperando en vano que su amor dijera algo; mas como no sucedió, desapareció en un oscuro destello.

 _Te amo_

Fue lo último que se escuchó en un susurro, y entonces, Tenma se dejó caer de rodillas, inclinándose un poco a la par que dejaba escapar las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo por tanto tiempo. Su corazón se oprimió, sus labios temblaron y sus puños se cerraron, arruinando las flores debajo suyo.

—Hades…. —hipó.

Creyó que con el paso del tiempo maduraría, que estaría a la altura de su esposo, que sabría manejar cualquier tipo de situación y no sería una carga. Pero no, no pudo, no podía con eso. Estaba solo, o eso era lo que su mente se encargaba de hacerle creer; mezclando las palabras de Circe, las palabras de Hades. Mezclando su dolor, la agonía que sentía en esos momentos, la oleada de soledad.

Una presencia se sintió a sus espaldas, y unos delicados brazos le rodearon. El aroma femenino inundó sus fosas nasales, y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. No reconocía la presencia, algo demasiado raro; sin embargo, los cabellos verdosos que se mecían hacia delante gracias al viento, le hicieron saber quién era la dueña de aquel tierno abrazo.

—Tranquilo… —susurró Hécate, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla del ex Santo, limpiando las gotas saladas que bajaban sin control— ¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó cautelosa, intentando sonar _casual_ , preocupada.

—¿Por qué? ¿De verdad? —rió entrecortado, creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma— ¡Estoy embarazado! Tú me diste la gran noticia —la falsa alegría en sus palabras provocó un escalofrío en la hechicera—. ¿No te parece genial? Ah… —pareció percatarse de algo— Espera, Hades no quiere herederos.

La joven abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, quedándose estupefacta. Estuvo a punto de indagar más, sin embargo un nuevo cosmos se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

—Debo irme —informó, levantándose de golpe; mas recordó que debía seguir con su actuación—. Tenma, querido, todo saldrá bien —aquellas palabras se oyeron como un murmullo lejano, puesto que un aura violeta comenzó a rodearla, desapareciendo de allí.

Lo que el castaño no llegó a notar, fue que antes de desvanecerse por completo, la apariencia de _Hécate_ cambió; y una chica de largos cabellos morados, casi negros, junto con un par de ojos de un extraño color gris se dejó ver.

—¡Príncipe! —llamó Pandora, la cual corría hacia él levantando su vestido para no tropezar. La preocupación marcada en sus facciones, debido a que Tenma jamás había empujado a su señor.

El castaño observó a la joven sin ningún sentimiento en especial, parecía un muñeco de trapo a merced de lo que cualquiera quisiera hacerle. Con una lentitud alarmante, fue levantándose; sus brazos a sus costados caían sin fuerza alguna, meciéndose apenas con sus movimientos.

—Pandor-… —no pudo ni terminar su frase; la nombrada lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella para concretar así, un fuerte abrazo. En esos momentos el castaño dejó de sentir —aunque sea un poco— la soledad que le embargaba. La calidez de la joven que siempre estuvo a su lado calmó un poco su agitado corazón, correspondiendo el gesto con dificultad.

—Está todo bien —susurró, enredando sus delicados dedos en los castaños cabellos. Y en ese instante, Tenma se quebró.

Se aferró a Pandora como si la vida se le fuese en ello, rompiendo en llanto con más fuerza que antes. Ese abrazo se sentía muy distinto al que le había dado _Hécate_ ; ella se había convertido en la madre que nunca tuvo, en la hermana que una vez fue Sasha, en su familia y la mujer de su vida.

—Tranquilo, no llores. Estoy aquí —fue murmurando palabras de apoyo, se le rompía el corazón con solo ver así a su pequeño. Porque sí, eso era. Pasaron años y años como para no haber formado un lazo, era su hermanito, y el niño en su interior no merecía aquel dolor—. ¿Por qué estás así? Es un milagro, Tenma.

—N-no lo es para Hades. Él no lo quiere, no lo hace —respondió con voz ahogada, el hermoso vestido de la joven terminó empapado por las lágrimas ajenas.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, separándose un poco para tomar las mejillas del castaño y observarle fijo— ¿De qué estás hablando? Hades-sama jamás haría eso, y ni siquiera está enterado —lo último lo supuso, puesto que su señor parecía frustrado al no saber lo que le sucedía a su esposo.

—Pero…lo escuché —se hizo chiquito en su lugar ante la mirada de Pandora, claramente estaba diciéndole que le diera un motivo más razonable— …dijo que el Averno no necesitaba un heredero y…

—¿Escuchaste una conversación a medias y estás suponiendo? —su tono de voz ocasionó que Tenma se encogiera aún más en su lugar, sintiéndose tonto de repente. Pandora tenía esa especie de poder sobre los demás— Por Hades —suspiró, negando varias veces antes de limpiar las lágrimas del caballero, dejando el contacto—. Tenma, sabes que a mi señor eso le haría feliz…lo tendrías pegado a ti a toda hora —a pesar de que dijo eso de broma, estaba segura que pasaría.

—¿Le mintió a Zeus? —preguntó bajito, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su estómago, como si quisiera protegerse.

—Claro que no. Seguramente estaba siendo sarcástico, ya lo conoces —le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No me enojaré contigo porque le echaré la culpa a tu estado —tomó su mano con delicadeza, comenzando a caminar para salir de los Elíseos.

—…lo siento —se disculpó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no dudó en seguir los pasos contrarios.

—A mí no me debes una disculpa —ladeó la cabeza para guiñarle un ojo—. Y por favor, ya no te alejes tanto del Reino —apretó su mano con preocupación—. Ahora más que nunca tenemos enemigos.

—No voy a dejar que algo le pase a mi hijo —aclaró con seguridad, devolviéndole el apretón a la chica.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que te cuidemos. Déjate mimar, caballero —se burló, soltando una risa cuando el castaño le empujó a modo de juego.

Pandora suspiró, mirando hacia delante para fruncir ligeramente el ceño. A pesar de las bromas, lo decía enserio.

Esperaba que nadie supiera del estado del Regente del Averno.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Esto es increíble —susurraba una y otra vez, paseándose por la cueva que se hallaba más allá del Tártaro.

—Me estás mareando, tía —se quejó otra joven, más baja que Circe. Sus orbes del mismo color que la noche se movían de un lado a otro, siguiendo los movimientos ajenos. Su cabello se encontraba recogido de manera elegante en un rodete trenzado.

—¡Yo me mareo sola! —exclamó con furia, levantando las manos a la par que un destello eléctrico la rodeaba por unos instantes— ¡No puedo creer que Hades lo haya embarazado! —rugió.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —suspiró Medea, jugando con una corriente de energía. Sus dedos se movían de forma sublime, mientras sus uñas largas y delicadas formaban distintas figuras.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —repitió amenazante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba frente a su sobrina; ésta, ante ese hecho, desapareció la energía y observó directamente los furiosos ojos plomo— No podemos permitir que eso suceda, hay que matarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no. ¡Madre se enfadará! —se levantó con rapidez, refiriéndose a Hécate.

—No me importa mi hermana —siseó, apretando sus puños en un temblor de enojo—. O estás conmigo… —deslizó su índice por el mentón de la menor—…o te mato —terminó, un destello peligroso danzando en sus ojos.

Medea se quedó en silencio, al parecer iba a preferir la muerte; sin embargo, las próximas palabras de su tía la convencieron.

—O tal vez, Jasón sea una mejor opción —sonrió con frialdad, aquel estúpido mortal que llevaba loca a su sobrina, la cual le seguía en todas sus reencarnaciones.

—No sé por qué haces esto —comentó, arrugando el delicado vestido azul que llevaba—; pero acepto…Circe —asintió, desviando la mirada.

 _Lo siento, madre._

—Perfecto, dulzura —canturreó—. Debemos salir de aquí, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—¿Misión? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Así es… ¿O crees que los Dioses se enterarán solos de esta maravillosa noticia? —volteó para salir de la cueva, carcajeándose sola.

Porque claro, si Hades no era de ella, no sería de nadie. En la antigüedad, solía convertir en animales a aquellos que no aceptaban su amor. No así con el Rey del Inframundo, puesto que era el Dios más poderoso —se atrevería a decir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Silencio.

Un silencio tan sepulcral que se podía cortar con una simple aguja.

Hades se encontraba en silencio, sentado en el sillón de la gran biblioteca de Giudecca. Frente a él, Tenma apretaba su túnica, observando cualquier cosa menos a su esposo. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho, mientras el calor se apoderaba poco a poco de sus pómulos.

—Si no es nada… —habló, por fin, el Dios— Iré al Palacio —avisó, levantándose de su lugar con pesadez. Había creído que su marido haría algo con respecto a lo ocurrido; mas se equivocó, y…dolía. Por primera vez, algo en verdad le lastimaba.

—Estoy embarazado.

El pelinegro se detuvo justo en la puerta. De sus labios no salió palabra alguna, y cada segundo que pasaba era una horrenda eternidad para el castaño. Dudando, fue acercándose a su esposo, rodeándolo por detrás para abrazarle.

—Hades… —susurró con algo de miedo, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda ajena— Estoy…tengo… —mordió su labio inferior, apretando el cuerpo del Dios— Estoy esperando un hijo t-tuyo y… —de golpe Hades se soltó del abrazo, volteando con una perfecta rapidez. Tomó las mejillas de Tenma, observándolo fijamente.

—Repite eso —ordenó, clavando su penetrante mirada en la contraria. El tono con el que habló no le daba pista alguna al castaño, por lo que, tartamudeando un poco, repitió.

—Estoy…e-embarazado —se sintió débil de golpe, el aura que Hades desprendía estaba cambiando.

—…Tenma —susurró, su expresión se suavizó y su corazón latió como nunca antes. Una alegría que solo se comparaba a la que sintió cuando se casó con el chico frente a él, le recorrió por completo.

Formó una perfecta sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces se podían ver en sus labios. En sus azules orbes un brillo de amor se dejó ver, y no dudó en estrechar el pequeño cuerpo del ex pegaso entre sus brazos, llenando su rostro de besos. Recorrió las finas hebras castañas con sus dedos, pasando su otra mano por su espalda hasta rodearlo por la cintura.

—Creí que nunca pasaría… —comentó con voz ahogada, una cristalina lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla para enorme sorpresa de Tenma. El cual observaba estupefacto el rostro de su Dios.

Embelesado, levantó su diestra para limpiar aquella lágrima, acercándose hasta los labios ajenos para poder regalarle un beso de amor. En ese instante se preguntó por qué antes había dudado tanto, por qué dejó que las palabras de la hechicera calaran en él de esa manera.

Rodeó el cuello contrario, aferrándose a él sin querer soltarlo más. Probó sus labios con ansiedad, desesperación, sintiendo que ya nada podría salir mal. Entre esos fuertes brazos, entre la calidez de su amor.

Pudo sentir cómo la diestra de Hades se deslizaba hasta su estómago, notando la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios ajenos a través del beso. Él mismo soltó una risa de felicidad, prácticamente colgándose del pelinegro.

—Te amo…te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió una y otra vez, apretándolo un poco más para elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo, dando un par de vueltas con él.

—O-oye, que ahora me mareo más fácil —se quejó entre risas, entrecerrando sus párpados con ternura—. Gracias, Hades…gracias —musitó, apoyando su frente contra la ajena. Un cálido suspiro escapó de su boquita, sintiéndose tranquilo, relajado.

—Gracias a ti por existir, eres…perfecto —comentó flojito, el cosmos de su hijo se sentía muy bien. Era una mezcla perfecta de ambos, una vida creada a base de amor y nada más que amor.

El ambiente se tornó cálido, romántico; y por unos instantes se permitieron olvidarlo todo, centrándose en ellos y en nada más. Olvidaron las preocupaciones, a los demás Dioses, el peligro y amenazas.

En ese instante, tan solo existieron ellos dos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Sabes que si esto es una mentira te irá mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ares, cruzado de brazos con la espalda apoyada en un pilar.

—Hace poco una profecía fue dictada, ¿me equivoco? —atacó Circe, observando a Medea con el ceño fruncido por no ayudar.

—Ah…así es. ¿Qué esa profecía no tenía que ver con el Inframundo? —alegó la otra hechicera, soltando un suspiro resignada—. Tenma está embarazado, y su hijo será más fuerte que todos los Dioses juntos.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tendría en nuestra contra? —habló Poseidón, su expresión era seria al igual que todos los presentes. La única que no había ido fue la Diosa de la Tierra.

—Mi ex yerno ha enloquecido —bufó Démeter—. Les creo que intente exterminarnos a todos.

—Madre, no estás ayudando —negó Perséfone.

—¿Y te atreves a defenderlo? ¡Te engañó con un hombre! —rugió la Diosa.

—Por favor, Démeter —Afrodita rodó los ojos—. O te quejas de que tiene a tu hija, o de que no la tiene. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

—Lo estaré cuando lo vea sufrir —siseó la nombrada.

—Esto está decidido, debemos matar al chiquillo —casi ordenó con decisión.

—Ares, no eres nada para darnos órdenes —Hefesto casi se lanza contra él, ¡¿Qué se creía el Dios de pacotilla?!

—Mantengan la calma —musitó Artemisa, parecía pensativa.

—¿Qué sugieren? —Apolo bebió de su copa, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano con aburrimiento.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de traerles al hermoso Regente del Inframundo —sonrió Circe, paseándose por la gran sala del Olimpo.

—Hades aún no ha hecho nada en nuestra contra. Claro…que debemos quedarnos aquí apenas traigamos al príncipe —agregó Medea—. Seguro querrá nuestras cabezas.

—Tengo curiosidad —habló la Diosa de la Caza, acomodando su largo cabello—. ¿Por qué quieren hundir así a Hades? —y no es como si le importara, pero aquel Dios tenía algo que le daba mala espina. Mejor no meterse tanto con él.

—Algo personal —se apresuró a responder la hechicera mayor—. Ahora, ¿aceptan o no el trato? No tenemos tanto tiempo.

—Tienes agallas para ser una simple hechicera —se burló Ares—. Acepto.

—…no me metan en sus estupideces —escupió Zeus, saliendo del Templo con la molestia marcada en sus facciones. Debía advertir a su hermano; mas le sería imposible si los Dioses se interponían en su camino. No había manera de intervenir sin entrar en guerra.

—¿Hay manera de permanecer neutral? —preguntó Artemisa con tono calmo.

—Serás nuestra enemiga —bufó Démeter.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que quieren atacar…al Dios que quisimos traer de vuelta? —se metió Afrodita.

—Prefiero ser su enemigo —rugió Hefesto, haría de todo menos ser aliado de Ares.

—Entonces serás el único, porque aquel que no participe, será desterrado —sorprendentemente, la que dijo aquello fue Hera. Se había mantenido callada la mayor parte de la conversación pero ya no, suficiente tenía con la profecía como para que el Inframundo se metiera en sus narices—. Ahora, el que desea eso, un placer que abandone la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y no fue sorpresa que Hefesto saliera de allí. A él nadie le mandaba, menos de esa manera. Estaría neutral, o ayudaría a Hades. Lo que viniera primero.

—Entonces…hablaré con Athena —comentó Circe con satisfacción.

—Con su permiso —susurró Medea; y sin agregar nada más, ambas desaparecieron para ir directo al Santuario.

La semilla de la discordia estaba sembrada. Y pronto, todo se convertiría en un perfecto caos.


	5. Antes de la tormenta

Los delicados dedos de Pandora se deslizaban por el instrumento, creando una dulce melodía que comenzaba a provocarle sueño. Se encontraban en el templo de Hades, pasando un agradable momento con los dioses gemelos y los jueces. Orfeo se había marchado luego de haber tocado por unas horas, deleitándolos a todos con hermosas tonadas.

—Me gusta mucho —sonrió Tenma, ganándose una tierna mirada de la chica. Él se encontraba sobre el regazo de Hades, quien a su vez, estaba cómodamente sentado en su trono. Cerberos se mantenía en su forma pequeña a un costado, durmiendo pacíficamente sobre un cojín.

—Tal vez el pequeño príncipe herede el talento natural del señor Hades para tocar piano —comentó Radamanthys. Sus párpados seguían sin abrirse, al igual que el de casi todos los presentes. Y es que de esa manera, podían sentir mejor el cosmo del pequeño que venía en camino. Aquello, acompañado con la sublime melodía, era como estar en el cielo.

—Solo espero que no sea tan travieso como su otro padre —agregó Thanatos, arqueando una de sus cejas. Tenma soltó una risa, murmurando un _no me arrepiento de nada_ al recordar todas las travesuras que le hizo al dios de la muerte.

—¿Te han violado las ninfas otra vez? —Aiacos jamás iba a superar eso, la expresión del gemelo había sido épica.

—Lamentablemente no tenemos artefactos del mundo humano, porque podríamos haberte fotografiado —y Minos era el que le seguía, burlón. El cosmo de Thanatos pareció agitarse, oh iba a matar a esos jueces buenos para nada.

—No sean niños —intervino Hades, mas parecía entretenido. Seguramente si querían matarse ahí para llegar nuevamente a su reino no intervendría.

—Arruinan la melodía —acusó Hypnos, aunque pronto su hermano le miró ceñudo.

—Todo es tu culpa —le gruñó.

—¿Por qué mía? Yo soy el encargado de velar por nuestro Regente, lo cual significa verificar que todo lo que haga le salga perfecto —le mostró una perfecta sonrisa falsa, aguantándose una carcajada cuando Thanatos formó una mueca de indignación.

—Tú no eres mi gemelo —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Eres un vil cómplice, deberías ir al Tártaro.

Los hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada como si esperaran que uno cediera primero, y hubieran seguido así por largo rato de no ser por la carcajada que resonó por todo el templo. Tenma estaba que sujetaba su estómago, incluso sus ojos rojizos brillaban entre diversión y felicidad.

—Tendrás una familia demasiado peculiar —le habló a su vientre una vez se calmó, posando una de sus manos allí. Una gran sonrisa se extendía por sus labios, e incluso Pandora dejó de tocar en ese instante.

El Inframundo jamás había sido testigo de tan hermoso sonido como lo fue aquel, y dentro de poco tiempo llegarían llantos y risitas infantiles. Los presentes, sin una explicación aparente, sintieron un nudo en su garganta con solo oír la palabra _familia_. Tenma los consideraba una y los tenía en su corazón, en un rinconcito de ese órgano vital, algo que realmente agradecían.

—Creo que es hora de descansar, mi príncipe —susurró Hades, encantado con su consorte. Tomó su manito y besó el dorso, sonriendo de lado al notar la mueca de berrinche de su chico.

—Pero quería escuchar un rato más —se quejó, tomando el rostro de su esposo para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Me estás chantajeando —afirmó con un ligero tinte de diversión, ganándose una fingida mueca inocente de parte del castaño.

—Mi señor —intervino Hypnos, quien parecía estar algo inquieto—, por mi parte, debo ir a revisar algo en los Elíseos —en parte verdad, en parte mentira. Había sentido una extraña presencia que antes pasó desapercibida por estar entretenido en el cosmo de su futuro señor.

—Estamos… estoy en peligro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tenma con una sonrisa floja. Ya sabía que algo así pasaría. Hades era un dios peculiar, prefería la oscuridad de su reino a subir al Olimpo. Muchos lo tachaban de ser un ente malvado, sin corazón y dispuesto a sacrificarlos a todos, tan solo por ser el Rey de la muerte; sin embargo, era todo lo contrario.

Con el paso del tiempo a su lado, el castaño comprendió que Hades vivió muchos años solo —por no decir la eternidad. Por eso mismo, se le hacía muy difícil identificar emociones y sentir otras. Además, sus ojos azules reflejaban la pureza de todo su ser. Era uno de los dioses más justos y puros que podrían llegar a existir. Y eso, nadie lo veía, nadie más que él. Porque estaba seguro que ni la mismísima Athena sería capaz de pensar de esa manera, con lo paranoica que se encontraba.

El caballero ya lo había pensado. Por ese hecho era muy probable que las demás divinidades desconfiaran de él y quisieran levantarse en su contra, sin entender sus simples deseos de formar una familia y quedarse allí, como siempre. Toda la eternidad en su reino, lleno de recursos, riquezas y calidez por los nuevos integrantes.

—No debería preocuparse por eso, mi señor —Pandora se levantó de su lugar, al igual que los gemelos y los jueces, cuando Hades y Tenma lo hicieron. Se acercó al castaño, rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo que fue correspondido casi al instante. El chico pareció relajarse un poco con ello, y es que hasta el perfume de la joven lo tranquilizaba. Era su madre, su hermana y su todo, no se cansaría de pensarlo—. No le hará bien al bebé —susurró, acariciando los cabellos marrones.

—Pero, de todas maneras, lo mejor es que no te alejes demasiado de Giudecca —para sorpresa de todos, el que habló fue Thanatos—. Mi señor ya debe saberlo, pero para aclararlo, lo diré. Usted ya es inmortal, por lo que no necesitará del cosmo de Hades-sama.

—Lo cual significa, que el bebé se formará con ayuda de su propio cosmo. Por eso mismo estará débil hasta el día del nacimiento —siguió Hypnos. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas cuando, esa mañana, el castaño casi se desmaya en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

—¿Demasiado? —repitió Tenma, deseando en el fondo que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Pandora se había hecho a un lado, su cintura siendo rodeada por uno de los brazos de su gobernante.

—Las prisiones, los lagos, ríos o cualquier parte del Inframundo que no esté cerca de aquí —Minos no quería ser quien diera la _mala noticia_ , pero no había de otra, puesto que nadie parecía dispuesto a decirle aquello.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debemos temer en nuestro propio territorio? —no quiso sonar duro, pero su voz exigía una clara respuesta. Hades, a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír ligero, negando un par de veces. La sangre de guerrero seguía corriendo por las venas del caballero, siendo mezclada, ahora, con la de gobernante.

—No. No hay lugar más seguro que este para ti —intervino el dios—. Pero los dioses tienen muchas artimañas, y estoy seguro que vamos contra la mayoría… si no es contra todos. Por eso mismo, deseo que estés seguro. ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Pero… —suspiró, frustrado. Su esposo tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que estuviera de acuerdo. Solo atinó a asentir, sin duda lamentaba el asunto. Él llegó a amar hasta las partes más horribles del lugar, su propio cosmo parecía ser un ying-yang— ¿Al menos podré ir a los Elíseos? —cuestionó bajito.

—Las veces que quieras —respondió Hypnos con suavidad, dándole una tierna mirada antes de volver a su expresión neutral, dirigiéndose a su señor—. Hades-sama, si me permite, debo retirarme —la urgencia en su voz supo ser ocultada.

—Pueden volver a sus asuntos —contestó, recibiendo una reverencia por parte de los gemelos. El rubio desapareció primero, y Thanatos se tomó su tiempo.

—Las veces que quieras —repitió las palabras de su hermano—, pero tienes prohibido echarle droga a mi vino —le guiñó el ojo cuando el castaño rió y desapareció. Al menos consiguió su objetivo, volver a colocar una sonrisa en los labios de su príncipe.

—¿Desea algo más, mi señor? —cuestionó Radamanthys, observando a ambos gobernantes. Realmente se veían imponentes allí, a un lado del trono con Cerberos a su lado. El solo hecho de saber que aquel dulce perrito podía convertirse en una bestia feroz de tres cabezas, era suficiente para hacer volar la imaginación.

—No, pueden seguir también. Eso sí… —Hades pareció recordar algo— ¿Saben algo de _él_? —preguntó, y tal vez de forma inconsciente, su mirada se volvió más filosa.

—Ni un reporte. Al parecer aún no encontró lo que buscaba —respondió Aiacos, solemne como siempre.

—Ya veo. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones —ordenó, recibiendo una sonora afirmación antes de que los tres jueces desaparecieran en un oscuro destello.

—Iré a ver a nuestras criaturas —murmuró la chica. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Está bien, por favor cuídate —le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Pandora y depositó un beso en ella, al igual que Hades. La joven les dedicó una última mirada y, luego de hacer una reverencia, se alejó con tranquilos pasos hasta desaparecer en un remolino morado.

Hades le tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó, dándole un tierno beso que no tardó en profundizar. Tenma suspiró en medio del contacto, deslizando sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de su poderoso esposo, pegándose a él. Pero cuando ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, sintió como si su mundo diera vueltas, el piso desapareciera y una sensación extraña se instalara en su estómago.

—Nh…odio cuando haces eso —se quejó cuando el beso se rompió. Y es que al abrir sus párpados se encontró en su habitación, Hades los había teletransportado.

—No quería caminar, además, no oí que te quejaras antes —sí, se estaba burlando. Tenma le dio un codazo, intentando separarse del abrazo; sin embargo, su contrario no lo permitió, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo.

—N-no…no quiero ahora ah —apretó sus labios, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas ante el gemido que soltó y no pudo reprimir. El dios había empezado a besar su cuello con suavidad, causándole escalofríos con su cálida respiración.

Las manos del castaño quedaron apresadas, puesto que las había colocado en el pecho del pelinegro para detenerlo, y ahora, no hacían más que estar quietas, sin ejercer fuerza alguna. Débiles sonidos escaparon de los labios del ex pegaso cuando Hades bajó un poco más, mordiendo su sensible piel mientras sus manos se movían inquietas, deshaciéndose poco a poco de la túnica azul eléctrico que portaba el regente.

—Puedes quejarse después, ¿sí? Disfrútame —la voz de la deidad se oyó hipnótica, como un siseo. La espalda de Tenma terminó chocando contra el suave colchón y sus prendas se deslizaron hasta su cintura, dejándole expuesto hacia arriba.

—Eres un tramposo. Nunca…nunca me…a-ah…Hades —gimió bajo, arqueando ligeramente su espalda. El pelinegro había posado sus labios en uno de sus pezoncitos, chupándolo despacio a la par que movía su lengua, dando toquecitos hasta dejarlo duro.

Pasó a su otra tetilla, las manos de Tenma yendo justo a sus oscuros cabellos, enredando sus dedos en ellos mientras abría un poco sus piernas, permitiendo que su esposo se posicionara en medio de ellas. Hades sonrió por lo bajo, sabiendo que su chico estaba más sensible debido al embarazo.

Dejando un camino de húmedos besos, descendió hasta la entrepierna del castaño. Éste contuvo la respiración, removiéndose incómodo cuando el pelinegro besó su miembro erecto por sobre las ropas. Una y otra vez, fue repartiendo más y más besos, provocando que Tenma se quejara bajo, moviendo sus caderas de forma sistemática contra la boca de su dios.

—Mmh… ¿sigo siendo un tramposo? —preguntó burlón, pasando a deslizar su lengua por todo el largo de la erección ajena. Poco a poco, las ropas del castaño se humedecieron, remarcando su duro genital. Éste gimió agónico y, en un acto que tomó por sorpresa a Hades, se levantó.

Utilizó su propio peso para dejar al dios debajo de su cuerpo, sentándose sobre las caderas de éste. Tenma se encontraba con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas arreboladas de un fuerte color rojo y la excitación a flor de piel. Jamás había hecho aquello, en realidad, el pelinegro terminaba ganando los _juegos_ ; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, sentía como si sus hormonas lo estuvieran dominando, sin poder detener sus propias acciones.

No estaba pensando.

—Lo eres —jadeó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ante la oscurecida mirada de su dios, desató la túnica de éste, acariciando el pálido pecho. Sus caderas se movieron sobre la erección de Hades, frotándose contra él mientras acariciaba su dermis, quitándole la prenda con algo de prisa—. Ah…ah…ah amor...nh —gimoteó bajo, el deseo de querer sentirle en su interior creciendo de forma abismal.

Hades tomó las caderas del castaño, obligándole a levantarse un poco para quitarle por completo la túnica, dejándolo desnudo y aprovechando para hacer lo mismo con sus ropas. Sentía su erección palpitar con fuerza, y es que esos movimientos lo habían puesto más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Flexionó sus piernas e hizo que su marido volviera a sentarse en sus caderas, con la diferencia de que esta vez, colocó su miembro en medio de sus nalgas. Tenma jadeó bajo por la sensación, temblando cuando las manos de su esposo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con fascinación.

—Gh… —gruñó, ayudándole con el movimiento al frotarse en medio de su trasero. Colocó un par de dedos en los labios del castaño, haciendo que éste abriera su boca y los aceptara en su húmeda cavidad, chupándolos de una forma tan erótica, que arrancó un ronco sonido de la garganta de la deidad— Eso… es, ven —casi ronroneó, retirando sus dígitos cuando los sintió lleno de saliva.

El menor se apoyó mejor en el pecho de su pareja y elevó sus caderas, intentando mantenerse así cuando sintió el primer dedo explorar su interior. Sin poder evitarlo, se movió un poco, puesto que de esa manera su propio miembro se frotaba contra el estómago de Hades, encontrando algo de alivio.

—Más…uhnn rápido —pidió cuando el segundo dígito se adentró, y el pelinegro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estamparlo contra la cama y darle como quería. Su propio vientre se contrajo por la sensación que le provocaba la erección del castaño.

Para cuando le sintió listo, retiró sus dedos y le tomó de la cintura, indicándole que se auto-penetrara. Él le miró con sus rojizos orbes brillantes y su cabello despeinado, asintiendo al instante. Poco a poco, fue sentándose en su miembro. La punta se abrió paso y lentamente llegó al final, siendo apresada por las paredes de carne.

—Bien…ah mi príncipe —jadeó, la visión que tenía era por demás erótica. Hades acarició los muslos de su niño y parte de sus brazos, llegando a su espalda. Hizo que se inclinara hacia delante, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso que provocó húmedos sonidos.

Sin separarse y con sus lenguas encontrándose, Tenma comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante para acostumbrarse. Tan solo lo hizo por unos minutos, ya que no pudo soportarlo mucho más. Sin previo aviso, rodeó el cuello de Hades cuando éste se sentó, y comenzó a subir y bajar. Con cada subida, llegaba hasta la punta, y con cada bajada, dejaba caer todo su peso.

Hundió sus dedos en las hebras oscuras, pegándose por completo al cuerpo de su dios. Éste gruñó en medio del beso, separándose solo para hundir su rostro en el cuello de Tenma, repartiendo mordidas y lamidas, junto con algunos chupones que dejarían marca.

La temperatura de la habitación se elevó y los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos, retumbaron en las cuatro paredes. El castaño podía sentir cómo el miembro de su esposo palpitaba en su interior, creciendo y adaptándose a su tamaño. Un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta, pidiendo más y más.

—¿Qu-…? ¡Aaaah! Ah ah ah nnnh —gimió más fuerte, no pudo evitarlo. La punta de la erección de Hades había golpeado directamente su punto sensible, provocándole una corriente eléctrica. Incluso algo de líquido pre-seminal se deslizó por su glande, manchando el estómago de su contrario.

—T-tch…agh, m-muévete…más, Tenma —soltó su nombre en medio de roncos sonidos, él también lo había sentido. Apresó de mejor manera las caderas del castaño e hizo que se moviera a gusto, golpeando una y otra vez la zona erógena de su esposo.

Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron aún más, y el cuerpo del castaño tembló. No aguantaría demasiado, se sentía condenadamente bien. Y para cuando los labios de Hades se hundían nuevamente en sus tetillas, mordiéndolas mientras apretaba sus glúteos una y otra vez, llegó a su límite.

Con un último y agónico gemido derramó su esencia en el vientre ajeno, apretando la erección de su esposo con fuerza. Éste dio unas últimas estocadas con dificultad, llegando al orgasmo momentos después, derramándose en su interior luego de soltar un ronco gruñido.

—Te amo… —susurró, recuperando parte de su respiración. Hades hizo un débil sonido por respuesta, moviéndose sin prisas para acomodar a su esposo en las mantas, saliendo de su ser con suavidad. Tenma jadeó un poco por la sensación, aferrándose al torso del dios apenas éste se recostó a su lado— ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —preguntó débilmente, cerrando sus párpados cuando sintió las suaves frazadas cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—Por supuesto —respondió, un tinte dulce notándose en su voz. Acarició la espalda ajena, recibiendo a cambio un adorable sonido que más bien, pareció un ronroneo. Hades rió—. ¿Eres un gato?

—Déjame —se quejó, formando una sonrisita antes de frotar su mejilla contra el pecho de su esposo, soltando un último suspiro para, seguidamente, sucumbir por el sueño y el cansancio.

—Nunca —musitó, a pesar de saber que no le escucharía y de que no lo había dicho en ese sentido. Hundió su nariz en los castaños cabellos y aspiró su aroma, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Nunca lo dejaría, y no permitiría que el miedo cegara sus acciones. Debía protegerlo, debía proteger al regente del averno, costara lo que costara. Su hijo nacería y nadie lo impediría.

 **Nadie.**

 **[…]**

Athena mantenía su expresión serena, sentada en el trono del salón del Patriarca. No así sus caballeros, quienes tenían sus mandíbulas desencajadas luego de escuchar semejante noticia. Frente a ellos, Circe y Medea esperaban con impaciencia una respuesta.

—No.

La voz de la diosa resonó con imponencia. Ambas hechiceras abrieron sus párpados con sorpresa, había creído que aceptaría sin más. Después de todo, era la más paranoica con los temas que estaban enredados con el Inframundo. Circe fue la primera en reclamar, indignada:

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ese chiquillo nos destruirá a todos! —rugió, dando un paso hacia delante. Seiya, quien estaba más cerca de Saori, hizo lo mismo por instinto, dando a entender que la protegería de ser necesario.

—Las profecías siempre serán cumplidas. Si intervenimos, solo será peor —habló con calma, sosteniendo a Nike con firmeza. No por nada era la diosa de la sabiduría, a pesar de que los sentimientos humanos interfirieran en ello la mayor parte del tiempo—. Por eso mismo el Santuario, la Tierra —aclaró—, se mantendrá alejada de todo conflicto.

—¿Te mantendrás como una espectadora? —cuestionó Medea— ¿No ayudarás al Inframundo?

Los de bronce observaron a su diosa. Si bien, aún estaban impactados por la noticia, creían que lo mejor sería brindar ayuda a Hades de ser necesario. ¡Eran todos los olímpicos por una inocente vida!

—Me mantendré neutral, no es un asunto que me concierna —una vil mentira. El solo hecho de que Seiya fuera la reencarnación de Tenma, lo hacía de su incumbencia; sin embargo, era ahí cuando su humanidad intervenía. Ella no quería exponer a su caballero, y egoístamente, estaba cerrando sus puertas al Averno aún cuando nada estallaba.

—Señorita Saori —Shiryu fue el que habló, sorprendido por sus palabras. Era cierto que los dorados seguían en el monolito, pero los tenía a ellos y a los caballeros de plata, no podía simplemente responder aquello. Pero la joven hizo oídos sordos, levantándose del trono.

—Espero que mi decisión sea respetada. Como ya saben, es imposible que me expulsen del Olimpo, puesto que mi reino está aquí —esclareció, manteniéndose firme. Conocía las artimañas de esas brujas, no podía flaquear.

—Poseidón no ha dicho lo mismo —siseó Circe—. Solo eres una cobarde.

—Más respeto —intervino Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño—. Se ha negado la ayuda, será mejor que se larguen —y no, no tenía delicadeza.

—Lo van a lamentar —apuntó la hechicera, observando con intensidad a Seiya. Éste hizo una mueca, incómodo.

—Tus ojos alejados si no quieres perderlos —advirtió la diosa, y como si lo necesitara, Nike emitió un ligero brillo amenazante.

—¡¿Y tú crees que podrás mantener a tu caballero a salvo?! —soltó una escalofriante carcajada y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, soltó una bola de energía directo al Pegaso. En su mirada se notó un odio infinito, y es que le hacía recordar a Tenma, ese maldito que se atrevió a robarle a su dios.

Pero no importaba que no hubieran reaccionado, puesto que unas hábiles cadenas rodearon al guerrero, impidiendo que aquello le dañara. Shun hizo brillar su cosmo, y a pesar de que se sentía cálido y puro, se pudo notar lo poderoso que era. Circe estuvo dispuesta a formar un ataque allí mismo; sin embargo, Medea intervino a tiempo.

—Lamentamos mucho la intromisión, si esa es la respuesta —habló apresurada, tomando a su tía con firmeza para desaparecer del Santuario, puesto que la mirada de Athena se había afilado de una forma impresionante. Jamás la habían visto enojada, y no querían ser las primeras. Al menos, Medea no.

—Seiya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Andrómeda con preocupación, acercándose a su compañero. El nombrado asintió, agradeciendo bajo.

—Debemos ayudar al Inframundo si lo necesitan, es uno de nuestros antiguos compañeros —habló, observando a su diosa. Pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a devolverle la mirada.

—Seiya tiene razón. Mi maestro le conocía, me ha hablado de él —agregó Shiryu, y es que además, muchas veces había oído a Dohko hablar con _alguien_ en los cinco picos.

—Esa ha sido mi última palabra —cortó cualquier otro intento de convencerla—. No quiero que ese tema vuelva a mencionarse, es una orden directa de su diosa —le dolió decir aquello, se sentía como una tirana; sin embargo, tenía que hacerse.

Volteó, adentrándose a sus aposentos para no oír más. Sus caballeros se observaron entre sí en un gesto de negación, mientras Seiya sentía un vacío formándose en su pecho. ¿Por qué algo le decía que todo terminaría mal? Tenía miedo, un miedo desconocido y unas ganas inexplicables de bajar al Averno. Él quería ayudarlos, **debía** ayudarlos.

—Será mejor que volvamos a nuestros puestos, no sabemos si ellas volverán —Hyoga salió del salón, ocultando muy bien su decepción. Lo mejor sería intentar comprender a la mujer que les guiaba, puesto que ella era su diosa.

Los demás asintieron, siguiendo los pasos del cisne. A la par que el pegaso, por alguna razón, tocaba su corazón. Su brillo estaba apagándose sin que pudiera percatarse.

 **[…]**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en el Inframundo, y a pesar de sentir que una sombra seguía todos sus movimientos, se mantuvieron firmes. Tenma ya poseía una pancita de dos meses, la completa adoración del señor del Averno y de todos sus súbditos. No había espectro que no quisiera a su regente, estando encantados cuando éste paseaba cerca de sus puestos.

—¡Pero mi señor! ¡Debemos volver, es peligroso! —chilló Zeros, moviéndose rápidamente mientras veía a su alrededor con desconfianza.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Solo es el jardín de Perséfone —negó divertido, sentándose bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Zeus había bajado para aclararle a Hades que no se metería en todo aquel lío, y que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a las demás deidades. Y para cuando oyó que el rol de Athena en la guerra que se avecinaba era dudoso, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

Realmente no se sentía preparado para afrontar la manera de ser de la diosa de esa Era. Saori era muy diferente a Sasha, acababa de confirmarlo. Su amiga, su _hermana_ , habría dado todo por protegerlo aún si era una simple reencarnación. No así la joven Kido, quien prefería abrazar su presente, proteger al caballero que en esos momentos portaba la armadura de Pegaso.

—Supongo que está bien —suspiró, acariciando algunos pétalos de las flores que crecían a su alrededor—. Después de todo, ya no pertenezco a su orden. Ni ahora, ni nunca —soltó en un tono amargo. No bastaba con que la Tierra y el Inframundo se llevaran de perros, ahora se enteraba de que la Athena actual no le quería ni en pintura.

Resopló. Al menos agradecía que Zeus hubiera podido advertirles. Lamentablemente Hera lo tenía bien vigilado y fue muy difícil que pudiera bajar a ver a su hermano favorito, las cosas estaban realmente mal.

—Tal vez debimos traer a Cerberos —Zeros seguía murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

—Creo que estás muy paranoico. No me pasará nada aquí —rió ligero. Y pensar que esa cosita fea lo había pateado en la anterior guerra santa. Lo que era el perdón.

—¡Hades-sama dijo que no se alejara demasiado! —exclamó. Él, como todo buen sirviente, había seguido al príncipe apenas le vio salir. Lástima que si de un enfrentamiento se trataba, no podría hacer mucho que digamos.

Tenma, quien con el pasar de los años tuvo que aprender el significado de la paciencia, tomó aire con lentitud. Frunció ligeramente el ceño dispuesto a decirle que dejara de romper la tranquilidad del lugar con sus gritos; sin embargo, todo sonido se ahogó en su garganta.

Un enorme agujero negro apareció en el árbol e inevitablemente, al haber estado apoyado en él, el castaño terminó cayendo de espaldas. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que el portal le succionó con tal fuerza y rapidez, que ni sus reflejos fueron suficientes.

La flor que estuvo sosteniendo perdió sus pétalos al ser soltada y lo último que Tenma logró oír fue el sonoro grito de Zeros. Lo que le siguió a ello fue la completa oscuridad, e incluso el Inframundo pareció apagarse de golpe.

Su regente ya no estaba.

 **[…]**

Su armadura relucía con cada paso que daba y sus pasos resonaban en los estrechos pasillos. Su mirada, violeta y fiera, se mostraba inquieta, con un temor imposible de ocultar. Frenó su andar e hincó su rodilla en el suelo, bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto. Apenas supo que Zeus se retiró al Olimpo bajó al Inframundo, puesto que su misión había finalizado.

—Te estábamos esperando —comentó Pandora, a un lado de Hades—, Kagaho del Bennu.


End file.
